Forgotten friends
by Jiin-Chan
Summary: Sakuno had an accident. Now she doesn't remember her friends and she's cold to anyone. But will a certain prince come and save her? When the Seigaku gang digs deeper, they found out that Sakuno is more than she seemed. -Currently under construction-
1. The beginning or the end?

**DISCLAIMER:** *sigh* I do not own POT.

Before we begin, I would like to say that this is the improved-ish version! To those who have read the other version; I'm really sorry if your eyes bled... mine did. Oh, well. I won't hold you back this time, and hopefully it wouldn't be that bad as last time.

Enjoy-!

* * *

**The beginning or the end?**

September couldn't have gotten any warmer as the sizzling sun radiated trough the gates of Seigaku High. First-years excitedly explored the school ground as they couldn't help to admire the school. The first-years happy-go-lucky attitude vanished trough the window as they felt a shiver go up their spine. _What happened to the sun again?_ Murmurs where heard as the first-years instinctively moved out of their way as a auburn-haired girl walked trough, not even taking a glance or a notice that the first-years - and dare I say?- second- and third-years making their way for her. Not that it mattered. Unfortunately a brown-haired pigtailed girl was oblivious than the rest it seemed.

.

.

.

Osakada Tomoka ran past oblivious students as she took the way she forcibly tried to remember. Hearing a familiar sound inching closer and closer as she ran ahead. Her mind was still fogged of what just happened, first day of school and _this _happens? Tomoka groaned as she sped up.

The tennis courts came in view as she saw her seniors have morning practice on the court. Though the _prince_ had already left for the states, a part of his love tennis remained behind. In fact it had remained a part of her own heart, so watching the courts right in front of her feel nostalgic. Clutching her bag at her side Tomoka hastily with - no hesitation - zoomed past the courts until she spotted them. Takeshi Momoshiro blinked twice as he recognized one of his juniors during Seishun Gakuen. A full-blown grin didn't escape his face. He lightly jogged towards her and ruffled her hair without thinking. "Welcome to Seigaku High, Osakada! Missed us? Man, you should have know how quiet it was after we graduated! Ya know it ain't the same without Echizen and you guys! By the way where's the ichiinen trio? and Sakuno-chan?"

Tomoka clutched her bag close to her as she recalled the previous event. _Back off!_"S-sakuno, she-"_Who the heck are you? _"-she." All of her confusion and pent-up anger released itself out all once. Her eyes watered and she felt weak. She could faintly see a red blob making its way trough her tears.

"Geez, Momo. Making girls cry on their first day of school? And one of Ochibi's fangirls at that too? Tsk, tsk, tsk... you shouldn't have permission to go out of the house!" Kikumaru Eiji huffed in disappointment as Momo panicked, "It wasn't like that senpai! Osakada, she- Oi, Osakada, you okay?" Throughout the confusion, Tomoka nodded her head as she tried to calm herself down. "What happened?" Unlike Eiji's normal tone - childish and a bit chirpy - this tone held what seems to be worry and confusion. "I bumped into Sakuno t-this morning, and she... was really cold towards me - it wasn't Sakuno at all." Tomoka's eyes suddenly found the ground interesting as she tried to recall what happened. It hurt when your best friend gives you the cold shoulder. Seemingly forgetting you was another thing.

Eiji scratched his head, "Nya, maybe she just needed a jacket?" Momo shook his head to the sides, "senpai, I don't think that, Osakada, meant it like that." Tomoka shook her head, "No, I have this feeling that... that Sakuno is different... m-maybe I'm just over-thinking," a light and sad chuckle escaped her lips, "just forget what I said... it's nothing to worry... about." Her voice faded away as the two male tried to think about something to say back. Their gazes seemed to have their own conversation. _O-oi say something, senpai_. _What me? Why? You say something Momo-! Hurry and sa-_

"Oh, what's this? A small reunion?" Fuji Syuusuke, together with Kaidoh Kaoru and Inui Sadahara and calmly made their way to the group. Fuji smiled slightly at Eiji's and Momo's panic-filled expression, until a small wave of relief flooded them as they say Fuji, Kaidoh and Inui made their way. "Well... sort of..."

"It's nice too see you again Osakada-chan." Fuji smiled and Kaidoh nodded. "With my calculations I can state that something has been pestering your thoughts. Mind to share?" Inui jolted up from his notebook as he looked at Tomoka and the others. "Well you see-" Tomoka carefully revised the whole event that confused her to them. Inui scribbled down on his notebook, as he carefully didn't leave any details out. He underlined Ryuzaki Sakuno, glare, cold-shoulder, contrasting personality to emphasize the point.

A bell rang throughout the school ground.

Fuji sighed and patted her shoulders. "She's probably having a bad morning. Nothing to worry about, Osakada-chan. Then I'll see you later." Fuji slightly waved towards her. "Yeah, Osakada! See you later! Oh, don't be late for your first class!" Momo yelled from the distant as he ran to his own class. Soon one after one bid Tomoka farewell and left. Tomoka stepped towards her own class hoped that her seniors were right, but stopped as she felt a pressure on her head.

"Welcome to Seigaku High, fshuu"

.

.

.

"Yo, brat," a shabby young looking man yawned as he watched his younger version of himself look at him with boredom, "happy now? We're in Japan."

The boy yawned as he strapped his tennis bag - slung over his shoulder - harder towards him. He blinked the tears away as he calmly walked past his father at the airport, "Un."

* * *

And yes, this is supposed to be the better version. Is it better?

Sorry for not updating, wow has it been a year? My last year and I don't want to fail-! 'Cause the criteria on the school I "want" to go on is quite high, and in all honesty I don't think I could actually make it. But you don't know unless you try, though. So here I am, sitting on my desk just recently updated - after over 6 months of not updating - the first revised chapter of Forgotten Friends. I'm kinda proud to have come this far (lol, no).

Hopefully my extra classes in English has paid well, or at least made my language skill tolerable. So I'm really sorry if I yet again messed up-! (Not a surprise there if I did). Well on to other chapters!

Thanks for reading, and to those who have patiently waited for the revised chapter of Forgotten Friends-! You guys make me forget my exams and mock exams... and... and...

See you next time (on the better version of chapter 2: _Observation and the sudden visit?! (which is under construction for now)_)

Jiin^^


	2. Observation and the sudden visit!

Hey! Jii-chan here. This is the second chapter of ''Forgotten friends''. Stay tune for the upcoming chapters, kay? It was really a fast update nee? Ahh i just had to write before the ideas goes away xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pot, if I did, it will be totally wrecked!**

SUMMARY:

''Yo,brat'' said a dark and manly voice, ''happy now? Where in Japan''. ''Un'' said a much lighter voice, carrying his backpack and his tennis racket in his left arm.

* * *

Observation and a sudden visit?

Was it real or not?

Did the RYUZAKI SAKUNO, give a cold shoulder to Tomoka?

It was after the school bell rang in, not only Sakuno ignored Tomoka but also was good in subjects! She answered the teachers question correctly, even in english.

The students was spechless, everyone seems to give respect for Sakuno, except one. Tomoka, she didn't feel good, her best friend ignored her, was mean to her and the most important thing, she wasn't Sakuno at all!

_Who are you? _Thought Tomoka while she starred at her so-called, not really her real best friend, in front of her.

~Riiing~

It was lunch time.

Also the time to reveal the fake person, Ryuzaki. Tomoka followed Sakuno around.

At first Sakuno went to the library, but after 5 minutes she went out, after that, she went to the sakura tree and looked at it.

_What is she doing? Ahh she left. _Tomoka left in a hurry.

Still trailing Sakuno.

Their last stop was the roof top. Not even a single person up there.

While Sakuno sat and leaned at the fence, she ate her obento and stared at the view.

That Sakuno don't know is that, Tomoka was hiding behind the door and observing her every movements she does.

But before Tomoka could observe more. There was a noise.

~Groowwll~

_Damn, I was so focused and busy trailing Sakuno that I forgot to eat! _Tomoka scolded her self.

It was Tomoka's stomach, apperently she was really hungry. Of course who wouldn't be hungry after trailing a person

you think is an alien or a fake person who kidnapped the real one. Before Tomoka could run.

''_Who is there?_'' a cold and light voice said.

_It was Sakuno._ Unluckily she heard the growling noise. Sakuno really didn't care but after having a

feeling that she's been followed, she just have too check.

_Kyaa, what should i do? If the real Sakuno was kidnapped, then what would they do too me? _Tomoka

panicked.

''Who are you?'' the same cold and light voice said while she opened the door, Sakuno.

''Hehe, ehhh...'' _Ahh i know! _ ''I got lost'' said Tomoka while she looked horrified at Sakuno.

Sakuno's expression looked like she was bored but the eyes showed anger. Her deep brown orbs

showed a cold and scary Sakuno.

Tomoka ran in a hurry before Sakuno could say anything.

''Che, annoying brat'' said Sakuno and went to where she was sitting before she was interrupted by

Tomoka's obviously hungry stomach.

Tomoka ran to the boys tennis court to tell what have happened to the regulars and the trio.

''Hontou ni? Hounto, tomoka-chan?'' said Kato Kachiro from the trio gang.

''Yupp i'm sure, Sakuno must have been kidnapped! Ahh Ryoma-sama must been worried over his poor and scared Sakuno!'' cried Tomoka

_Oi,oi! Why are you including Ryoma-kun? _Kachiro and Mizuno Katsuo thought with a sweat bed in their heads.

''Are you sure, Osakada? You know with my five years of tennis experience, I have never seen Ryuzaki like that!'' said experience, Horio Satoshi

_And you! What does tennis experience have to do with this case? _Again thought by Kachiro and Katsou, now with two sweat beds in their heads.

''Baka, your lousy tennis experience has nothing to do with Sakuno!'' yelled Tomoka to Horio.

''Neither your precious _Ryoma-sama_ has to do with this case!'' yelled Horio back at Tomoka.

''Are are, hihi, might you be jealous at my Ryoma-sama'' said Tomoka with a sly grin on her face.

''Ahh,I'm definetely not JEALOUS at Echizen!'' yelled Horio with an impact of the word jealous.

''Saa,who's jealous on Echizen'' said a voice popped behind Horio.

''WAHHH!'' said Horio jumping five feet from the ground.

It was Fuji with the regulars behind him, with out Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oishi Syuichiroh and Kawamura Takashi.

''F-fuji-sempai'' said Horio.

_Scary _thought the trio and Tomoka.

''Nya, you guys shouldn't argue, people can hear you on the other side of the tennis courts'' popped Eiji behind Fuji.

''Fshh, what's the argue about?'' said Kaidoh Kaoru.

''Ehhh, i didn't know mamushi cared for the freshman'' (a/n: Is freshman the word for first years in high school?) said the rival of Kaidoh, Momoshiro

''Urusai, peach head'' argued back Kaidoh.

''Saa, you shouldn't say stop arguing to the others when you do it yourself'' said Fuji.

''Ii data, whats this about Echizen?'' said Inui Sadaharu while writing in his handy dandy notebook, completely ignoring Momoshiro and Kaidoh's fight, to Tomoka and the trio.

''Ahh sempai, it's actually not about Ryoma-sama, but about Sakuno'' said Tomoka.

After she said that the regulars looked at her. Even Kaidoh and Momo stopped fighting.

''Saa, is it about this morning?'' asked Fuji.

''Hai, she's like a whole new different Sakuno!'' said Tomoka with a weak and sad voice.

''It seems like she doesn't even remember me or she's trying to ignore me'' Tomoka continued.

''Have something happen about you and Sakuno?'' said Momo.

''No, i don't think so, she's just... cold to anyone'' Tomoka sobbed.

And then she told the whole story to the regulars about her following Sakuno around and what happened at the rooftop.

''Nya, do you think something happened during summer vacation? That turned our sweet and kawaii Saku-chan?'' said Eiji.

''Saa i don't know. But at least i know that Echizen will be disappointed or sad'' said Fuji.

''AHHH, i wish Ryoma-sama was here and saves Sakuno!'' cried Tomoka.

''Why do you want me to save Sakuno?'' said a voice behind the group.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Haha cliffhanger!

Well this was my second chapter done! I hope this was better than the first one tough. And don't worry I'll get Sakuno to the point! (someday)

Don't forget to comment!

Hugs

Jii-chan ^.^


	3. Seigaku Reunite  Truth?

Heyy! I'm back! Finally! Haha, gomenasai! I haven't updated since last year! OMG! But yaa know, i was sick for a really long time, and it has been x-mas and everything,soo... DON'T KILL ME! Haha,jk! Okeii, i'm kinda serious! Ohh aaand HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well right know i'm up and healthy and ready to write! Arrigatou gosaimasu 4 still reading! Luvyaa!

**Discaimer: I DO NOT OWN POT. **

SUMMARY:

''AHHH, i wish Ryoma-sama was here and saves Sakuno!'' cried Tomoka.

''Why do you want me to save Sakuno?'' said a voice behind the group.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Seigaku Reunite + Truth?

The voice came from behind the group. Their mouth was gaping and wide open.

They just couldn't believe it! The ECHIZEN RYOMA, who won alot of tennis tournaments and got the nickname PRINCE of tennis! Also who was known around the world! The most amazing, legendary tennis player! And possibly have a secret crush on Ryuzaki. (Ryoma: Oi,oi! You didn't need to write that down!) (A/n: Haha! I just couldn't stop my self writing that!)

''ECHIZEN,RYOMA-KUN,RYOMA-SAMA'' echoed trough the school, Seigaku.

After yelling his names over and over again, they shared a big group hug. Possibly one of the most greatest memories they shared. Well probably not for Ryoma! He was the unfortunate victim of one of their so-called ''group-hugs''.

''Minna, c-can't b-b-rea-ath!''

After they realized that they almost squished the air of him, they let him go.

They asked question everytime! For example like: _How long will you stay in Japan? _Or _Ryoma-sama! Did you miss me?_

Soon, the group shared laughs and smiled, like nothing waas wrong. But...

''MOVE! You're blocking the way'' cold voice who did bring the attention to the group.

''Sakuno/Ryuuzaki-san''

Yes, it was indeed the clumsy, shy and timid girl standing behind the group. Oh wait, let me correct my self. Was clumsy,shy and timid. And now, the cold, scary girl.

_Ryuuzaki? It's that you? _Ryoma tought, how could this girl sound so...so, not Sakuno at all!

Everyone was stunned. They even didn't move, of course the so-called girl was annoyed by them and again rased her voice.

''I SAID MOVE''

With an instant they removed themself out of the way.

But before she could go, a hand touched her and stopped her.

''S-sakuno''

Tomoka said. She gripped her arm tight. Her eyes showed concern and tears.

''Who are you?''

Her reply stabbed Tomoka's heart, painfully and slow.

Even tough she used her normal voice, it still felt cold. Tomoka let go, don't know what to do.

Before she could go:

''Sakuno-chan! Don't you know who we are, nya?''

Eiji said, almost begging.

''Look, I don't know who all of you are, but leave me ALONE! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU GUYS! SO BACK OFF!''

Said Sakuno, or more like screamed.

She sent them all a cold glare, even more powerfull than Tezuka's glare.

After that she walked normal out of Seigaku.

_S-sakuno-ch-a-an! H-how? What h-happe-n-ed? _Everyone's tought.

Went they snapped of their toughts:

''Oi! Echizen! Aren't you going to follow her?'' yelled Momo in Ryoma's ear.

Miraculously he didn't hear. He was in deep tought.

None of them could speak, only gape with their mouth wide opened.

The only tought was to ask Ryuuzak-sensei aka Grandmother of Sakuno of what happened to their kawaii-kouhai, best friend and secret lover.

~Ryuuzaki-sensei's office~

''SENSEI!''

Scream from Momo and the others. The suddenly busted in the office with worried and confused looks.

''Ahh, minna-san? Geez, i'm still old, I almost could have a heart attack!''

The gang couldn't reply. They where panting.

''So, what could have you make you guys look paled and bust inn to my office, while I orginazed my paper wor-''

''Ahh Echizen! Long time no see ahh! How's that pervert father of yours?'' she said when she saw Ryoma.

''Sensei, there's no time for that! Tell us what happened to Sakuno-chan!'' interuppted Tomoka.

''Ahh, I see. You met her'' Ryuuzaki Sumire said. Her voice was low but she was shivering.

Everyone noticed that, but didn't said anything.

''Well, since you found out i could atleast tell everything''

_Flashback:_

''_See you soon Sakuno!'' said Sumire while hugging her granddaughter outside from her door._

''_Hai, oba-san!'' the cheerfull Sakuno said, while taking her luggage to her parents car._

_And they drove away._

_Her mother and father are lawyers, international lawyers. Because of that they couldn't see or spend time with Sakuno so much._

_But today was different! It was summer, and the sun shined so bright,and Sakuno smiled, that only Ryoma had seen her magical smile. A smile who could make this whole town shine!_

_They where on the way to the airport. They where supposed to be in America._

_But before they made to the airport. Ryuuzaki Shotaru and Ryuuzaki Ichigo _(A/n: I know! Lame name! But i don't know so much Japanese names! Gomen)_ argued._

''_Anata! Keep eyes on the road! And dont bump it to much! You made my lipstick go all over my face!''_

''_You, didn't need to yell at me! And why are you using your makeup now? Were not even on the airport! Geez, you're making this worse even before we could tell Sakuno about that!'' _

_Okaa-san, outo-san! Please stop. And-d wait! Did they say that? What's that? Sakuno tought. Her hands was shaking. She had this feeling that something will go wrong._

''_About what?'' asked Sakuno._

''_Great! We where supposed to tell her in America!'' Yelled Ichigo._

''_Why are you blaming on me? It was you're fault and YOU started this whole thing!''_

'' _I did not! You was the one with your lousy driving and you've always been a cheap man!''_

''_STOP IT!'' Yelled Sakuno behind, with tears in her eyes!_

''_Fine i'll tell her'' said Ichigo._

''_We are getting divorced. After the summer break'' she told her._

_Sakuno was cluthing to her chest hard. Tears began to fall slowly. It seemed her world just did break down. _

_Before Sakuno could response._

''_ANATAA WATCH OuT!'' Ichigo yelled at Shotaru._

_He saw on the rode, and began to step on the breaks hard. He didn't have any controll anymore._

_~CRAASH_

_They crashed on the side of the rode. The car was upside down. Everyone who saw that, began to dial 911._

_Soon after they got of the car, with big injuries. Blood came from Sakuno's head._

_Help me, R-ryoma-kuun. Sakuno's las tough before she got lifted by the ambulance to the nearest hospital._

_~At the Hospital~_

_Please say all of you are okaii! Tought Sumire, while she runned to room 302._

_There Sakuno lied on the bed. She had a bandage on her head and on her arm._

_The heart monitor beeped._

_.Beep it said._

_Tears came out from Sumire's eyes._

_After some couple of hours, the doctor came in and told her that Ryuuzaki Shotaru and Ichigo didn't survive the operation._

_Sumire shaked, tears came out from her eyes like a waterfall._

''_S-sho-chan'' she said and closed her eyes and remember her time with her son._

''_I have a good news and bad news'' the doctor said._

_She listened to him while shaking._

''_You're granddaughter survived the accident and now laying in her bed for rest, and the bad news, she may have lost her memories due too this accident'' He calmly said._

''_W-what? Lost her memories?H-how? W-why?'' she began to cry again._

''_It seemed that she was shocked or scared, not because the crash but something else'' _

_Sumire cried. Hot tears fell down yeat again. While she wishpered: S-sakuno, Sho, Ichigo._

_~TWO WEEKS AFTER THE ACCIDENT~_

_Sumire went to the hospital again after hearing that her granddaughter has been awakened._

''_Sensei, is she okeii'' Sumire said while opening the door._

''_Well, as we tought, she has lost her memories, only her private or personal memories, not the academic.''_

_After the doctor said about the tests he had on Sakuno, Sumire went inn._

''_Dear, Sakuno'' she said calmly._

_Sakuno sat on the bed and saw the beautiful sunset on her window beside the bed and she didn't reply._

''_I'm Ryuuzaki Sumire, you're grandmother'' she continued while she went closer and sat on the chair beside the bed._

'' _I'll call you're friends, remember them ? Tomoka, Ryoma and the Regulars._

''_Stop!'' Sakuno said._

'' _I dont want to'' She began to clutch her shoulders with her both hands. She began to shiver._

'' _N-no more! I-i don't w-want too know!'' She closed her eyes._

_While Sumire could only watch her granddaughter inn fear._

_~END OF FLASHBACK_

'' And after that, she began to close her feelings inside her, and never went to anyone''

_S-sakuno. _Everyone worried about her.

_I can't believe she went trough all that! _Ryoma tought.

Tomoka began to cry silently, and the she bursted out of tears and began to hug Fuji.

Everyone went out of the office with heads down and sad eyes. And then:

''Shouldn't we do something?'' yelled Momo. Everyone looked up, they where stills ad but they did let go of that feeling.

''You're right Momo! As hers sempais! We have to bring her memories back!'' Eiji screamed.

''OHH'' Everyone screamed and raised their fist out in the air, except from Kaidoh and Ryoma.

''Saa, minna! I have a plan!'' said the smiling tensai Fuji.

* * *

Wahh! Finally Done! My fingers are killing me .

Well this was the Third chapter! I'll try to update soon!

Hugs Jii-chan ^.^


	4. Remember!

Hello! Jii-chan here again! Thanks for the ones who had been reading my fic. And i hope that you'll still read! Sorry 4 updating later than i supposed to do actually, but recently I have been busy and got writers block! It would really help if you would give me some ideas for how you want the story will go on! But arrigatou for those who still read this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pot.**

SUMMARY:

''Shouldn't we do something?'' yelled Momo. Everyone looked up, they where stills sad but they did let go of that feeling.

''You're right Momo! As hers sempais! We have to bring her memories back!'' Eiji screamed.

''OHH'' Everyone screamed and raised their fist out in the air, except from Kaidoh and Ryoma.

''Saa, minna! I have a plan!'' said the smiling tensai Fuji.

* * *

Remember!

While the genius tensai gathered them in a huge circle, he told them his plans. The plan to get Sakuno back!

"-and that's how the plan work! Got it! But first we have to introduce ourselves to her"

"But Fuji-sempai, she said that she wouldn't do anything with us!" said the nervous Tomoka.

"Then, well make her talk to us, even if i have to use my secret weapon" Fuji continued.

Everyone gulped! Who could read his mind and find out what he's thinking. And thank God that they can't read minds!

~At the library~

"eto...hello sak- ahh i mean ryuuzaki-san. My name is Osakada Tomoka! Yoroshku!" Tomo-chan said

" I know" Sakuno calmly said, "You do?" Tomoka asked. "Yeah, of course, since you where the one who stalking and annoying me"

"Haha...eto, i didn't stalk you, I only lost my way,haha..." she said nervously

"Shhh, quiet! Silence is golden!" the librarian said. "And silver is duct tape" said Sakuno and placed a duct tape in Tomoka's mouth. (a/n: Don't ask me where she got that!)

Sakuno walked away while Tomoka struggled by taking the duct tape off. What Sakuno didn't know, the Seigaku regulars watched far behind and sighed. And some in horror. (a/n: When I mean 'some' i mean Eiji and Momo ^_^)

Now they have to try another way, aka another plan. Well, they really have no clue of the other plan, but they where 'bomb' sure that Tomoka could befriend to her, but they where wrong.

~Riiing~

The school bell rang, a message of the school day ends. But not the entire day! It means another chance to get Sakuno to smile again!

~Tennis Courts~

"Hoi,hoi! Look, look! It's Sa-chaaan!" howled Eiji. That caused the regulars, and the freshmen to look. It was indeed Sakuno. Walked silently and not even giving a single glance at the tennis courts.

She was on the way but...

"Ryuzaki/Sa-chaaan!" who came from Momo and Eiji.

Sakuno stopped and looket at them, and replying; _Che_.

"Sakuno-chan, where are you going?" the curious Fuji asked.

"At the old hag's office, we are supposed to go home together" she said, and went to her grandmother's office.

Everyone stood still, like statues, could they really believe it? Sakuno called her grandmother '_old hag' _

With that in thought, she would be dead before she could regain her memories. Yikes!

The tennis practice was over, but Sakuno had to wait for her grandmother, she may be different, but she still got bad sense of direction!

Now she where forced by her old ha-ahh i mean grandmother to watch them practice, even she insisted that she'll stay at her office instead.

Ryuzaki called her granddaughter to come in the car, while they drove home, all Sakuno could think was about tennis. N-not that she was interested, okay, a little bit interested. Every time the regulars had a match with each other, she just couldn't stop watching, even she tried to not watch, but she did. She had this weird feeling inside her chest, growing more and more every time they hit the ball with their racket, what was that?

She may seem cold on the outside, but she is actually fragile and delicate to be exact. May look strong, but weak and soft inside, like a clam or a... crab! Except from when you hit it unconscious, stab it,kill it, boil it, put salts in it, add sauce in it, serve it, rip off the hard 'material' off it, stab it again (with a fork), put it in your mouth, chew on it and then swallow it. Yupp, it doesn't look strong at all. _(a/n: For your information i don't like sea creatures as food!) (a/n: The crabs or other sea creatures was not hurt or eaten or beaten or anything around the corner on making this story, and i do not own the crabs! Sorry had to write that or the crabs would sue me!)_

It was around 9:45 pm, Sakuno was in her bed, inside her dark and lonely room. Every night she would cry a little bit, and everytime she cried she scolded herself for being weak. Not only that, she got dream or more like nightmares every night, and whenever she wakes up she looked paled and had a hard time breathing.

_I c-can't run anym-more. Ohh-h no! My l-legs can't move. N-no, r-rrun! M-move onegaii."She's over there!" Oh-h no, t-they catched-d up! I-i have to move! N-no matter what, I h-have to run. I c-can't stand to l-live in the dark...n-no more, o-onegai! And then i collapsed, why can't i move, why is it turning dark? S-someone s-save me! As i screamed and begged for help, someone approached me, was it someone who tried to take me? N-no, it was a boy around my age, he took my arm and carried me. But who is he? "Oi, dajiobou?" the boy asked. I couldn't move, speak or do anything at all. He setted me behind a huge tree. He pulled a handkerchief out from his pocket and wiped the blood around my cheek. I stumbled while falling all the time, the results was blood and bruises all over my body. Then i began to cry, even though i don't like to cry in front of everyone, but why him? "Oi, it's not c-cute when a girl cry! S-stop and t-t-try to form a smile, nee" he said to me. Is voice where soft and a little bit masculine. I could see him smirks at me when i blushed...then everything went black again, i reached out to the boy, b-but he disappeared. All i could see his smile, when he saw me smiling. Will i ever meet him again? Who is he? C-can he be someone imp-BEEP BEEEP BEEP, huh?_

"K-kyaa!" Sakuno screamed when she woke up. She clutched her hands again her chest, and began breathing slowly. _Che the same dream again? Stupid alarm clock!_

Instead of pushing the off button like a normal person would, she punched it, and the results was;

1-Need a new clock

2-A pissed Sakuno

3-An injured hand.

A bright new day, in Sakuno's view; more of her sempai's annoying ''plans'' and no private life. Yupp, she knew about those plan to befriended each other, she's not dumb or dense! But what nobody knows is deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep ,deep ,deep, deep and DEEP inside her, she was grateful-ish!

She even doesn't know itself.

The day seemed so fast, Sakuno ignored everyone yet again, and the others (regulars, friends...etc) tried to get her attention, but failed!

Sakuno sighed and went some place in the school. Finally she stopped and looked where she landed on. The rooftop. It looked like no one was there, a perfect place for some quiet time. EHHH wrong! Somebody was leaning at the wall behind the door.

"Oi, why are you here" said the person who was leaning against the wall.

"Why, can't I? It's a free country right?" Sakuno said.

"I just ask- Ryuzaki?" the person revealed himself, it was no other than the tennis freak Echizen Ryoma.

"Fine, if you don't want me to stay then i'll leave" Sakuno was about to leave when...

"You can stay. I didn't say you couldn't" Ryoma said smirking.

"Then I'll stay since the ojou-sama want me to stay" Sakuno said, in a sarcastic way.

They sat for a long time without speaking, only enjoying the fresh air and the sunlight. They sat pretty far away from each other, more like sat at the end of the rooftop. No one talked, but then Ryoma began to ask:

"Nee, why wouldn't you let others get near you?"

"It's none of your business Echizen! And beside you won't understand!"

"Try me" he said.

"F-fine" Sakuno gave in. Why would she tell it to him anyway? But this feeling was kinda familiar, and who knows why she blurted it out anyways?

"I'm s-scared! Even tough I don't know anything about my past, i-it feels like every second of my life s-someone leaves me b-behind. A-a-and the feeling when I'm alone i-is t-too p-p-painful" she said, she looked at the ground, her bangs hid her eyes.

No sound came after what Sakuno told.

"I-i told you! You won't understand it at all!" She screamed and ran out.

_Why did I say that? And why am I crying? Gahh, my chest h-hurts. I w-wish this to stop! O-onegai!_

When Ryoma saw the retreating figure of Sakuno disappear;

"Baka, I know how it feels" and then he began to lay on the floor, and closed his eyes.

* * *

TaaDaa! Chapter four done!

What do you think? And onegaii REVIEW! Or the crabs will sue you! Haha jk. Tell me if you have any idea how the story goes on, kay!

Gomen if it is short!

Hugs

Jii-chan ^_^


	5. Surprise trip!

Hellooo... Jii-Chaan is Heeere! The fifth chapter of Forgotten Friends! WooHoo! Do you think that i update late? If you do, i'm sorry, but I didn't really felt well this past days, and I had to focus on School...etc Bla bla bla... But i'm ready to write (hopefully) and thanks alot of the reviews and reading my fics! Daisuke dayo Minna-san! Well stay tune for the new chapters that's coming up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pot**

* * *

Surprise trip?

''Nee, sensei''

''Hmm, what do you want?''

''I have a suggestion''

~Seigaku high~

''WHAAAT?"

Hmm...another beautiful, 'normal' morning, don't you think?

Well, kinda beautiful, but peaceful? NOT AT ALL!

Normal? Y-yeah, 'normal' in Seigaku High. Yet again the sound came from Seigaku High.

''F-fieldtrip? B-but we have t-to practice for the upcoming nationals!" Shouted Momoshiro_. And plus 'revive' the old Sakuno-chan back_

"Who said it was a field trip? It's a camp, correction: TRAI-NING CAMP!" The coach said.

A 'discussion' was hold around the tennis area. The regulars + the coach. When they had this so-called 'discussion' the coach always wins.

"Then it's settled, meet me here 12.00 am sharp tomorrow, the bus will leave around 12.30. So you better not be late" the coach said, with some hint of pride on her voice.

Told yaa! The coach wins yet again!

"It will be around for a week, be ready. Regulars dismiss" The stoic yet proud captain said.

Then the regulars went their each way. Preparing for the sudden trip!

Friday morning. Around 12:17 am.

"Geez, that Oba-san. 'Be here 12.00 am sharp' and 'you better not be late' and she's the one who's late" complained Momoshiro.

Every regular was standing and waiting for their coach, even Ryoma.

"Indeed Momo, it's quite unprofessional. What do you think Inui?" the tensai Fuji asked and turned his glance from Momo to Inui, the Dataman.

"I have to agree with both of you, but this sudden 'surprise' of coach's outcome was not in my data. She may be late of traffic, but I doubt it, it's only 9%. Late because of her 'normal' lost key wich is 34% or family troubles wich is 57%" Inui said, while pushing his glasses up.

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded, well except from Tezuka of course. But everyone else thought was (minus Tezuka and Fuji) _How did he manage to calculate that?_

"Ehh, Inui-san, what do y-you mean by family trou-" Kawamura asked but got stopped by a loud voice!

"LEET MEE GOO! DAMN OLD HAG! I'LL KILL YOU LAAATER OON!"

Then all the regulars looked at their side. It was Sakuno and the coach, Sumire. And a person behind Sakuno.

Sumire was dragging a red luggage with her left hand, and a nagging, stubborn and grumpy Sakuno on the other hand.

"SA-CHAN!" Eiji jumped up and down when he saw Sakuno.

"Hehe, I'm terribly s-sorry for being so late, but there's _someone_ who didn't listened to me and wouldn't wake up. And someone who was complaining why he or she should come..." Sumire talked and talked.

The regulars minus Tezuka and Fuji sweat dropped. from behind Sakuno was Tomoka.

"Ehh, Tomoka-chan, are you also going with us?" Fuji asked.

"Of course, all of you need my cheering while you're trying to survive the 'worst' training EVER. _~And RYOMA-SAMA need my cheering the MOST_" she answered back.

"And plus, I need someone to look after Sakuno, while 'we' are training. And when I mean 'we' I mean you guys! Well then, Let's go" Sumire said, and went inside the bus first, followed by Sakuno and Tomoka.

"Regulars, in Line. Go" Tezuka demanded the regulars.

Slowly one by one they went inside.

The bus had 5 row of seats, and two seating place at each sides.

Sumire was seated at the first row at the left side, while Sakuno seated at the third row at the left side.

And Tomoka sat at the second row at the right side. She was supposed to sit beside Sakuno but didn't dare too see the consequence by sitting near her.

Ryoma was about too go way behind but got pushed by a giggling Momo and Eiji, and he landed beside Sakuno's seat.

Eiji and Momo got a death glare from himself, the prince of tennis. Sakuno didn't say anything but only twitched her eyebrow. He was supposed to sit at the back row, but looked that the others was already seated:

Left side:

1 row: Sumire

2 row: Taka

3 row: Sakuno

4 row: Inui

5 row: Momo

Right side:

1 row: Tezuka

2 row: Fuji

3 row: Tomoka

4 row: Oishi and Eiji

5 row: Kaidoh

_Let see, on the first row sensei and Tezuka are in 1 row, easy choice, not going to sit there. 2 row Taka- and Fuji-senpai, Kawamura-senpai's burning is s-scary and Fuji-senpai are way more scarier and plus you never know when 'something' may happen. So no! 3 row Osakada, ehh...not likely, i'll rather jump out from this bus. Sigh, 4 row, Inui... ehh Oishi and Eiji-senpai, t-their creepy in their own way. 5 row, Kaidoh-senpai, no. Then the last one Momo-senpai... I'll rather sit with Osakada then Momo-senpai. _Thought Ryoma, sigh. What was he going to do now?

He looked at his side, sigh, he had no choice then.

"Ryu-"

"It's fine you can sit here" Sakuno interrupted him.

_Did she just read my mind?_ Ryoma thought, he looked at her.

"I have met them already, I know what you want to ask " Sakuno said. Still she didn't look at Ryoma but at the window.

Ryoma smirked.

~Sakuno's Pov~

So annoying! It's a bus, not a roller coaster. I'm trying to sleep here, and there they are singing, 'the wheels on the bus goes round and round', and 'If your happy and you know'.

Arrghh! Calm down Sakuno, calm down.

"-clap your hands" Momoshiro 'sang' or more like screamed. "If your happy and you know so clap your hands" unluckily he continued.

Just some few meters, k-kilometers or m-miles, I'll soon be there, away from these peoples.

I sighed, this will probably be a long day.

I was just looking around for a while, the senpai's were acting some drunken fools, well except from the captain and the silent guy in front of me and the one at the other side of him.

The snake guy was arguing with the peach-head again. What a shocker -.-

He probably insulted his singing or something.

The freaking smiling guy on the other side of the guy in front of me, was, sleeping? I can't see, he has always his eyes closed i t-think.

And the captain was being himself, not specially active.

I could hear the annoying Osa-something-girl chatting with the hyper red-haired boy and his partner I think. The Osa-something-girl where screaming in delight and looked at my direction.

Something heavy touched my shoulders, when I saw at the side I saw the brat lying his head on my shoulder. I tried to take it away but his stupid stubborn head won't let me. I sighed again. Soon I felt my eyes slowly became heavier and heavier. . I did not even knew that i rested my head on his head. It f-felt w-warm, I tried to be awake, but my body won't listen to me, I cursed my useless, stupid body while i drifted to a deep slumber.

~Normal Pov~

Everyone was sleeping, it was silently, except from Momoshiro's snoring and Kaidoh talking in his sleep. Not to loud tough, he was saying something like: N-neko...urusai Peach-head...

Tezuka, well he was... hard to tell if he was sleeping. He sat with his arm crossing, just like when he entered the bus, so it was impossible to tell for now. Fuji, was s-smiling? Even when he's sleeping he was sadistic. Well what did you expect? Sleeping like a saint? Eiji's head laid on Oishi's shoulder, while Oishi leaned at the window.

Ryoma woke up, because of Momo's snoring, made him awake. He raised his head up, but then Sakuno's head fell on his lap. Ryoma was surprised, didn't dare to move her to her original position, if one of his sempai-tachi's was awake then he'll be dead. In his gravestone was engraved 'Echizen Ryoma, died on a early age, died of embarrassed. He blushed, he felt his hand sweaty and clammy. His heart was beating faster and harder. He gulped. Not that he didn't mind it, but it was just 'hard' for him, the girl he liked since junior school, is laying in his lap, well not the 'girl' he love, but their kinda the same. When he thought about this certain girl, he noticed that she was more than he thought, she just wasn't his first love, but his whole life! Before he knew every time he thought about Japan, when he stayed in America, always a picture of this certain girl! The first thing to enter his mind was her. He was in deep thought, so deep that he didn't notice a TWO certain Seigaku regular, watching him blush. The two seigaku regular smirked.

_Don't let your guard down Echizen._

_Echizen, this is all for you._

The two Seigaku Regular thought.

Soon Ryoma fell asleep again.

~THE CAMP~

"Hoi, SLEEPING BEAUTY'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" Sumire shouted. The bus topped, and Sumire was the first out of the bus.

The place looked like a camping place, but a little bit modern. Slowly one by one, everyone came out from the bus, and took their belongings. Still everyone was sleepy, except from Tezuka & Fuji. They where rubbing their eyes, and yawning. Except from Sakuno and Ryoma. They where blushing for an unknown reason. Ryoma tried to hid his blush by tipping his cap nearer to his face, while Sakuno used her sweater to hide half of her face, but that didn't escape from their noisy sempai's.

"Nyaa, Ochibi! Why ARE YOU SO RED? WAHH SAKUNO-CHAAN TOO!" a noisy red-haired regular said.

"HAHAHA ECHIZEN! YOU'RE WHOLE FACE IS RED! THEIR BLUSHING! HAHA, THE LOVEBRIDS! YOUNG LOVE, YOUING LOVE!" a spiky-haired regular said.

With that, everyone caught their attention. Ryoma acted like nothing was wrong, and Sakuno was...

stomping on Momo and Eiji's feet, and the result was a two crying regulars, and red feet which where much more red than Sakuno and Ryoma's face.

While others looked at Momo and Eiji's side, and thinking: _Sakuno is too s-strong! Never make fun of her!_

"Eto, sensei! Where are the tennis courts?" Taka asked.

"Ahem, It's just because of the horrible cheap principal, that we got this camp site, instead of the Tennis camp, which lays on the other side of the lake, but we get to have tennis practice at their place" Sumire explained.

"Now, three and three will sleep toghether_(a/n: in seperate beds *cough, cough*)_, I have already decided who will sleep with who, so listen up! I'm only going to say this once! First Cabin:Kaidoh, Inui and Taka"

"Ii data." Inui said, and begain writing in his notebook for some odd reason.

"Fsshuuu" Kaidoh said, or hissed, meaning okaii.

"U-umm eto, if it's alri-BURNING, WE'RE GOING TO PARTY ALL NIGHT! YEAH BABY!" Taka yelled when he got a racket from Fuji. Sakuno of course was irritated at this, she went and grabbed the racket away from his hand, and snapped it in to. With her bare hands. Everyone sweatdropped, except from Eiji. _M-my racket! _because it was Eiji's.

"O-okei, moving on..."

"...second Cabin: Oishi, Tezuka & Fuji"

"Hai, sensei" Oishi said.

A nod from Tezuka... -.-

"Alright sensei" Fuji said while smiling sadistic. He turned around and looked at Tezuka.

"Kunimitsu! Want to sleep together with me?"

Fuji said, causing the regulars to snicker, and trying to hold their laugh inside or else... you probably know. Even Sumire gave a small chuckle, Tomoka giggled, and Sakuno...didn't care.

"The third Cabin: Echizen, Momoshiro & Eiji"

"YAHOO! I GET TO SLEEP WITH OCHIBI" Eiji tried to hug Ryoma, but Ryoma side stepped, and caused Eiji to hug Sakuno instead, which caused a bump in his head and fainted.

"Yo Echizen, we're going to share the same room! _~to baad you didn't get it with Sa-Ku-No-chaan!~" _Momo teased Echizen.

"Hmpf! Prepared for tonight, _sen-pai._" Ryoma said. He smirked.

"And me, Sakuno and Tomoka will sleep in the fourth Cabin. You have a hour to pack, be ready! Dismiss!" Sumire said, and went to their cabin with sakuno and Tomoka.

And then everyone went to their cabin.

"MATTE ECHIZEN, help me carry Eiji" Momosiro yelled to Echizen who already where 10 meters away from them. Momo tried to run, but he had an unconsious Eiji in his arms.

It was going to be a long week!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sneek peeks at the next chapter:_

_I watched the beautiful scenery, the lake was glowing, the air felt so fresh. And for unknown reason my face became hot! Was it because of him? Ohh hell no! I saw at my side, he fell asleep! Baka! I closed my eyes, and heard someone scream my name, a voice which is unfamiliar._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Come on princess, I'm going to learn you how to play tennis" the annoying guy said._

_"Yadda, by the look of your swinging, I don't want to learn from an amateur!" Sakuno said._

_"Tch, me amateur? I'm the best, the ace, the captain on my school! I'll show yo-"_

_"Don't wanna!" Sakuno interrupted him._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"One match, and I'll let your friend go!" he said, and held that Osa-girl's wrist hard.  
_

_"S-sakuno" Tomoka whimpered, she was frightened, right now she was held as a 'hostage'._

_"Fine" Sakuno took the racket and, she trew the ball high up in the air and..._

_

* * *

_Yay! doone! What do you Thiink? Please REVIEW!

Ohh, what is Sakuno-chaan doing? Stay tune to know!

Hugs **JIIN-CHAN **^.^


	6. A moment and a stalker?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pot :(**

A moment and a stalker?

Sakuno PoV

Geez, so boring today!

Me, the old hag, the loud mouth girl and the tennis obsessed freaks, called the regular... were on the way to the tennis camp on the other side of the lake.

They were holding practice matches, when I look at them play, it feels like I'm being drawn into the sport. It makes me feel like I want to play too... what? Play? Me? N-never!

Right?

Sigh...

"FIGHT~O RYOMA-SAMA" the loud mouth girl or Osada-something girl screamed while waving her blue and yellow pom poms. It seem that she packed a whole dress of the cheerleader outfit she brought with her... she even brought mine! U-unfortunately mine suddenly disappeared and landed onto the lake. Weird right? That's why she won't wear hers until I wear mine.

Anyways, I totally got bored and sneaked slowly out from the matches.

My feet slowly brought me to a flat landmark or a grassy field. And in the middle was a huge tree.

The wind blew my short brown hair, and the weak smell of roses flew trough me.

I sighed, and went to lean at the tree.

In front of me it was a beautiful lake, I just wish to escape the worlds trouble and only stay here, the carefree world. Who doesn't wish that?

I closed my eyes for a second, and smelled the natures true goods.

And then suddenly Kami-sama probably won't leave me alone and showed me the devil.

"Hoi, you're baa-san and Osa-ehh, are worried about you. You better go back"

The devil said aka the so called 'prince of tennis' or more like the big arrogant tennis obsessed freak!

Echizen Ryo-something...

"And, why should I care?" I told him back, but then he...he...he SMIRKED!

"Ehh, that's a new side of Ryuuzaki" He leaned on the tree while his cap shades his face.

"And, why do you care? S-she won't be b-b-back" I suddenly started to stutter and whisper the last words I said.

And then he grinned and slumped down and sat down beside me.

"Che, I'll bring her back baka" he had his hand under his chin and began to stick his tongue out. So c-childish! And I'm definitely NOT doing that... this week...

Anyways my stupid feet began to deceive me and I sat slowly down, but wait! Did he say 'I'll bring her back?'.

No impossible! Right?

Gaahh! So frustrating! Oh Kami-sama, I'm already cursed by this amnesia thing, why this?

Sigh...

I watched the beautiful scenery, the lake was glowing, the air felt so fresh. And for unknown reason my face became hot! Was it because of him? Ohh hell no! I saw at my side, he fell asleep! Baka! I closed my eyes, and heard someone scream my name, a voice which is unfamiliar.

"Sakuno-hime-sama!"

Then I suddenly opened my eyes.

I looked around...weird, I was sure I hear someone scream my name out...

Normal PoV

_Hmm... Sakuno-hime-sama, right? Interesting, so the rumors were true..._

Unbeknown to both of the idiotic-not-couple,(a/n;-yet, *grin*) there were some pair of feline golden eyes watching them.

Then Sakuno stood up... she was looking at Ryoma and...sighed.

_Well, he's old enough to take care of him self, right? Later Echizen. _Sakuno thought and smirked. Slowly walking away.

"Ehh where did Echizen go?" Momo asked the other remaining regulars, aka Fuji, Eiji, Kaidoh, Taka and Inui.

The other were organizing the tennis schedule, Oishi, Tezuka and Sumire.

"Saa, I think he went too Sak-ahh I mean Ryuuzaki-chan" Fuji answered Momo. Without being noticed he smirked...for some reason...

"Man! That brat is already making a move on her even though she had lost her memories!"

"Nyaa, Ochibi! So sly of him, nee?" Eiji grinned... "Then we can bring 'Get Ochibi-chan and Chibi-chan together so they'll live happily ever after' plan to reality!" he continued.

"Fshuuu, haven't you already tried to do that, but failed" Kaidoh said.

"Yeah, but it's 'Get Ochibi-chan and Chibi-chan together so they'll live happily ever after' plan number 267!" Eiji put his both hands on his hip while some weird sparkles gathered around him...

"Even if you're saying that it reminds me of how we failed 266 times" Momo said and thought about the set up plans they had with Echizen and Ryuuzaki-chan. Then suddenly he cursed Echizen in a whisper, saying something like: _Damn you Echizen...dense brat...arrogant kid...don't take my burger..._

"Ehh, but you made a good relationship for them Momo" Taka smiled and patted Momo's back.

First Momo started too sob, but then...he..well... "That's right! Me the great Momoshiro, dunk and smash specialist, until now I made them like best friends, no...soulmates! HAHAHA"

"Urusai, Peach-head! What's that to do with anything?" Then Kaidoh butted in and began to argue with Momo...again.

"Haah jealous of me Viper?"

"Who would be jealous on a pig like you?"

"Ignore, ignore" Then Inui suddenly said and caught the others attention.

"Ehh Inui! When did you come here nyaa?" Eiji asked and had his totally 'innocent' look on his face.

"Inui, why are you here? I thought you were with Kunimitsu and Oishi!" Fuji said.

"Inui-sempai? Wow, we couldn't even sense you're present" Momo said.

And nods came from Kaidoh and Taka.

Then it was silenced for some seconds...

Then suddenly:

-the sky turned grey

-lightnings

and scary music in the background.

Momo, Eiji, Taka shivered when they saw their worst nightmare.

"I have recently made Inui Juice Deluxe version 4.5, with extra strong taste" Inui put up his orange-green liquid of deat-ahh I mean juice...juice...

"I recommend the version 5.0, but this 4.5 would probably suit your taste, right?" His glasses glinted. Then he began to smile, if you call a cold and wicked bend up lips a smile, then yes it's a smile. Inui's version.

"GAAAAHHHHHHHH" was heard trough the air.

"hah? Not again!" Sakuno heard the scream and a 'wahh, so good! Seconds!' sound.

Right now she was walking towards the tennis courts, why oh well... let's just say that she was directional challenged by kami-sama. She won't say that' she'll get lost, but only challenged!

And she's accepting the challenge!

For some minute she crossed the same tennis court.

_Grrr, that's the 23 time I've crossed that tennis court...or was it the other one? or probably...ARGHH! _Sakuno thought she kept pouting every time she counted how many times she passed the same tennis court, of course it didn't get unnoticed by random tennis players and fans.

_Seems that hime-sama still has bad direction. _The mysterious person began to chuckle, and the person was sitting on top of a tree while observing *cough* someone.

Meanwhile~

"Nee, it's time too set part 2 in action"

In another place~

"SAAAKUNOOOO" Tomoka in her hyper mode jumped forward too Sakuno and came from...ehh, impossible to tell!

"LET GO OF ME BAKA" while Sakuno tried to get an annoying Tomoka off of her. Immediately before she suffocate of lack of oxygen.

"b-but demo...they won't leave me alone!" Tomoka came off her.

Then bunch of high school boys with tennis rackets came.

"Come on, I said that I'll learn you some few basic swings. Ohh, what do we have here? Another chick?" one of them said.

Tomoka hid behind Sakuno, while Sakuno only glared.

Then he began to show off his skill, if he had any in Sakuno's view.

"Come on princess, I'm going to learn you how to play tennis" the annoying guy said.

"Yadda, by the look of your swings, I don't want to learn from an amateur!" Sakuno said.

"Tch, me amateur? I'm the best, the ace, the captain on my school! I'll show yo-"

"Don't wanna!" Sakuno interrupted him.

_Tch, what a trouble some girl _the high school boy thought.

Then he sent a glance at his other companions and gave them a nod.

His friends suddenly grabbed Tomoka behind unnoticed by Sakuno who only glared at the annoying guy.

"Let me go you idiots!" Tomoka began to squirm out of their hold, but the talkative of them began to hold her wrist.

Sakuno clenched her fist together. _Why would this thing happen to me?_

"Let's play! Shall we?" he insisted.

Then he dragged Tomoka to an open tennis court while he's friends followed him while laughing.

Sakuno obediently and unwilling walked too.

One of the gang leaders gang tossed a racket to Sakuno. Being her she caught it in easily and looked dumbfounded about this...sudden match. Match? Challenge?

She smirked.

"One match, and I'll let your friend go!" he said, and held that Osa-girl's wrist hard. He smirked while he pulled Tomoka's pig-tails.

"S-sakuno" Tomoka whimpered, she was frightened, right now she was held as a 'hostage'.

At her side there were a tennis ball, she picked on up.

"Fine" Sakuno held the racket and, she threw the ball high up in the air and...

_Preview:_

_"Echizen where is Ryuuzaki?" Momo said._

_"What?" Yawn "I don't know"_

_"Ehh so, who's this person carrying Ryuuzaki-chan in bridal style?" Fuji asked while he's gorgeous( yes, gorgeous!) blue eyes were open._

_"I'm Sakuno's fiancee"_

* * *

Yay! Geez, I'm tired! Well I know I haven't updated for...how long? Anyways I'll try my best updating the other chapter more sooner! For both of my multi-chappie. And yes I'll still continue with the other multi-chap-story! I'll probably or maybe upload another chapter this month on the other story!

I'll try my best! Thanks for reading, I hope you still do!

Thanks for the reviews too ^^ I'm so happy

Sorry for this chapter if it was weird, stupid...etc, and of course for the grammar mistakes!


	7. Stalker revealed?

**Disclaimer: I do not Own PoT!**

* * *

Stalker revealed?

_"One match, and I'll let your friend go!" he said, and held that Osa-girl's wrist hard. He smirked while he pulled Tomoka's pig-tails._

_"S-sakuno" Tomoka whimpered, she was frightened, right now she was held as a 'hostage'._

_At her side there were a tennis ball, she picked one up._

_"Fine" Sakuno held the racket and, she threw the ball high up in the air and..._

Missed the ball completely, making the ball bounce at top of her head.

...

"Hahaha! I thought she could at least manage to serve the ball!" the leader said, which made his friends also to crack up.

Poor Tomoka, she was the victim. And her all time savior, was Sakuno...

At the side of the other court, Tomoka could see a faint blush appearing onto her face. She sweat dropped. _Geez, who knew that some part of Sakuno would show up? _Tomoka thought.

While the other side of the court were fill with laughter and a faint embarrassed laugh, the other one was gripping their racket hard while glaring at their opponent.

The laughter soon stopped as they sensed a gush of wind flew past them. The eyes widened as what they saw. A tennis ball created the big gush of wind, but how?

Then their eyes fell into the other court.

Their was Sakuno in a serving stance, while smirking.

"15-love, right?" Sakuno said. Right now, her confident fill the air. The malicious glare sent a don't-underestimate-me look.

"Tch" the opponent said. He gulped. He stared at his friends, they nodded, which made him go back into his game again.

"Fine! If you want to play, let's play princess!" He mocked her. Only receiving her glare.

Then again she took the serve stance, and served. This time it bounced onto the other court, but got hit back by her opponent.

Then it turned out to a rally.

Unbeknownst to them, there was someone watching closely at the match. _Ehh, she got skills? Never would have thought that! Let's see how long you can do it hime-sama_ the certain person thought.

The long rally broke down. Sakuno used a smash when he lobbed it. Even the opponent didn't notice that he used a lob.

"30-love" He could hear Sakuno mocking him. _Tch, troublesome brat_.

...

"Inui-sempai, do you know where Echizen went?" Momo asked. He noticed after breakfast he left so early, and it made him ponder more. Why would Echizen leave so early? When Momo thought about it, Echizen would sleep until afternoon...

"Hm, he left. Looking after Ryuuzaki-chan I assume" Inui said.

Unbeknownst to Inui, Momo grinned as he thought about something devious.

"He left after the morning practice, but would you find him for me. We are going to have noon practice soon!"

"No problem sempai. EIJII!" Momo ran after Eiji who ate his almost-noon snack.

"Wuuahh! Shashuno n Oshibi?" (What! Sakuno and Ochibi?) Eiji said, well tried to say... he had his mouth full of his 'almost-noon snacks'.

"That's right, that's right! That little brat went after Sakuno-chan!"

"Uahh! Ay knew thaf Oshibi had peelingh fof Shashuno-shan!" translated into: 'Uaahh! Ay knew that Ochii had feelings for Sakuno-chan!'

"What are you talking about Momo-kun!" Suddenly Fuji popped out from nowhere right behind Momo and Eiji.

"HIYYYAAAA!" Momo and Eiji said...or yelled...

"F-f-fuji senpai..."

"N-nya F-f-fuji-ko"

"So, what are whispering to each other about?" Fuji said, he had his playful smile stuck in his face... telling 'tell-me-or-else'...

Momo who seems to recover the sudden surprise replied: "Ahh, Echizen went after Sakuno-chan" while Eiji nodded.

"Souka" Fuji had his sadistic smile on...

"W-what are y-y-you t-t-thinking about Fuji-ko?" Eiji, the brave one who dared to ask Fuji a question, and behind him Momo gulped.

"Ah, not much" He replied, and turned back into everyday-smiling-tensai again.

"S-s-souka" Both Momo and Eiji said.

...

"Oi, I can't believe it. That little girl is beating Majimoto" (a/n: Ehh, the opponent's name is Majimoto...) His friends whispered back to each other, but it didn't got unnoticed by Majimoto.

"I know, it's 5 games to 3"

"Shut up!" He yelled towards his friends.

_I've got to admit that she knows how to play, but this is the last time she'll ever mock me _he thought.

When Sakuno lobbed the ball, she looked up. When she saw upwards she saw a shadow blocking the sun.

Majimoto jumped, tried to smash the ball, but he thought about something else...

Sakuno was about to counter the smash, but she noticed Majimoto smirked at her.

"Tch, don't underestimate me brat" Majimoto said, tried to smash the ball, but 'accidentally' missed his grip on the racket. Making the racket fall towards Sakuno in high speed.

Since Sakuno didn't expect the outcome of his cheating, she didn't have time to block or dodge the racket.

"SAKUNO" Tomoka yelled. She tried to squirm of Majimoto's surprised friends, but no avail.

There lay Sakuno on the other side of the court, blood filled her face while she tried to stand up.

"Don't act like a drama queen. Stand up" Majimoto smirked and picked up his racket.

"LET ME GO! SAKUNO!" Tomoka finally managed to run away from their grasp, and ran to Sakuno on the other side of the court.

"Sakuno, Sakuno! Here... a handkerchief" Tomoka offered her handkerchief, but Sakuno pushed her lightly away.

"Baka, there's a match going on. You're not supposed to run into the court" Sakuno stood up. Still blood ran from her forehead down to her cheeks.

Then suddenly Majimoto served the ball and hit Tomoka on her shoulder on purpose. Making her squeal of pain.

"Hoi" Sakuno said and glared furiously at Majimoto.

"It was I who was going to serve right?"

"Ah sorry, my bad. Here" Majimoto said and threw the ball to her.

She caught it easily, and served in a familiar way.

Tomoka got her eye widen when she saw the tennis ball hit her opponent right onto his nose. Making him fall flat on his back.

"T-t-twist serve" Tomoka muttered.

Somehow, Sakuno's body moved on it's own. She felt this familiar feeling whenever she watch the regular play (a/n: Alright, it's kinda obvious that she watch them play, well she probably would say that she got forced to watch).

She smirked.

_Ehh, hime-sama... who knew..._

Majimoto dusted away the dust from his clothes, he picked up his racket again. He gritted his teeth together. He got humiliated by a girl who seems to only be 10+ years old.

Then another twist serve performed by Sakuno, but this time it only made a light scratch on Majimoto cheek.

Majimoto was angry and humiliated, but then he saw Sakuno's aura filled with confident and anger.

Her glare sent chills down his spine.

He was so caught in her scary aura, that he didn't notice that she served an ace serve right past him.

"40-love" Then he got back from his trance when he heard Sakuno announce the score.

The ball flew right past him when Sakuno served. His eyes widen.

"6 games to 3" Sakuno said.

Majimoto fell into his knees. He lost to a girl who are about 4-5 years younger than him.

"I-i-i can't believe Majimoto lost to a little girl"

"S-s-shut up. I-i went easy on her t-t-that's all" Majimoto yelled to his friends.

"SAKUNO" Then suddenly Sakuno fainted, Tomoka ran to her before she fell down.

Losing so much blood made her dizzy. Majimoto and his friend panicked and ran away, making Tomoka yell: "WIMPS! COME BACK!"

Tomoka also panicked, her best friend just fainted and all she could do is try to carry her.

_Ahh, not good, not good!_

Then suddenly someone jumped from a tree not so far away from the tennis court. And approached Tomoka and Sakuno.

"W-w-who are you? Iye, n-no time for that! Please help my best friend! Please" Tomoka asked the one who approached them.

He was a boy around their age. Brown haired boy, with olive-green eyes, black leather jacket, white shorts and headset laying around his neck.

He took out an handkerchief out of his pocket and tied it around her forehead so it would stop bleeding. Then he took her in his arm and carried her...while Tomoka hastily followed after the mysterious person.

...

"Ahh, I spotted that brat!" Momo said and pointed towards the 'brat' sleeping beside a tree.

Eiji, Fuji & Inui followed Momo towards the brat.

"Nya, all his doing is to sleep. Mou, and I thought he was with Sakuno-chan" Eiji complained when he saw Ryoma sleep so peacefully, until...

Momo shaked him vigorously, making Ryoma open his eyes and yawn.

"Echizen where is Ryuuzaki?" Momo said.

"What?" Yawn "I don't know" Ryoma replied while he rubbed his eyes.

Then they heard footsteps towards them, then they saw;

"Ehh so, who's this person carrying Ryuuzaki-chan in bridal style?" Fuji asked while he's gorgeous( yes, gorgeous!) blue eyes were open.

Indeed, someONE was carrying Sakuno, while Tomoka was beside him.

Then the boy smirked. He licked her cheek with his tongue (making a certain fully awake brat glare furiously at him) and said;

"I'm Sakuno's fiancee"

-preview to next chapter-

"NANIII! FIANCEE!" echoed trough the camp.

"Y-y-you never said t-that she could p-p-play tennis! Give w-w-what y-y-you promised!"

"Ahh, hime-sama is the heir of Ryuzaki company!"

* * *

Yay. Finally done!

I just want to say... Thanks for the reviews and all of you reading this! Arrigatou! Just reading the reviews makes my day!

So thank you for reading, and I hope you still do!

And I'll try updating sooner somehow ^^

Well it's 1:00 am, so I think I should go to bed!

Good night^^

-Jiin-chan


	8. Baka, I'll protect you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pot, sadly :(**

* * *

_Previously inn the last chapter:_

_"Ehh so, who's this person carrying Ryuuzaki-chan in bridal style?" Fuji asked while he's gorgeous( yes, gorgeous!) blue eyes were open._

_Indeed, someONE was carrying Sakuno, while Tomoka was beside him._

_Then the boy smirked. He licked her cheek with his tongue (making a certain fully awake brat glare furiously at him) and said;_

_"I'm Sakuno's fiancee"_

* * *

**Baka, I'll protect you.**

_"Help me" I cried out. "Help me" I ran and ran, but it felt like I ran in circles. I couldn't see, it was dark. I was exhausted, but then I heard they called for me. Those humans that had me locked for years. I don't want to go back. I don't want to. "S-someone...help me". Then I collapsed. I couldn't breath, it was so hard. My petite body was filled with bruises and blood. I fell a lot. Being me who is extremely clumsy, knew I was going to fall someday. I wanted to stand up, but I couldn't move. "She must be here some where" I heard. Big grown men are after me. What would I do. I tried to stand up, but ended wobbling instead of walking. I held the trees for support. Then I finally collapsed again. This time it was no use to try to stand up again. My eyes felt heavy. No don't lose consciousness! I couldn't take it anymore. I cried. Not because I was thinking that I would be brought back, but because I was useless. I couldn't stand up, I couldn't even fight back. What should I do?_

_"Nee, it's ugly when girls cry"_

_I heard a distant voice. It was not those big men, but a small boy. Probably the same age as me. Still I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't even raise my head. _

_I heard him grunt in annoyance. He took my left arm, while I squealed in pain. I noticed that I had a bruise where he just touched. "Ah, gomen" I heard him say. He gently lifted me up so I could stand. Then he took me in a piggy back ride. I gripped him hard, it hurts when you can't do anything, and now you need help from a stranger? "Oi, daijobou?" I heard him whisper to me. I nodded, while I sobbed. I gently put me down and let me lean by the trees trunk. I looked down. Why was I so weak? I decided to run away, but still yet I couldn't do anything. Nothing at all. Then I cried. I hate to cry, but why did I cry in front of a stranger? _

_"Oi, it's not c-cute when a girl and t-t-try to form a smile nee?" _

_I looked up, and found feline golden eyes. I couldn't see his face, but his eyes were clear like the moon in the night. I stopped crying, I wiped away the remaining tears. And tried to smile, but instead it turned into a grimace. Then the moon shone on his face, and I saw him smirk. For some reason I blushed. He took an handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped away the blood. "H-h-help me, p-please" I was going to say, but instead it turned into a whisper, but luckily or not, he heard it._

_He pinched my cheeks. "I-i-itee" I cried out. He began to grin. "Baka, I'll protect you". He began to ruffle my hair with his hand. H-he will protect me? "D-d-doushite" I asked. "D-doushite? Y-y-you don't even know me, a-a-and I don't even know y-you" I said. It was an awkward silent. He didn't talk, until "Oyaji said, If you want to be a man, you need a girl by your side so you can protect her! That's what a real man does!" He answered proudly. I smiled. He was like a knight in shining Armour._

_"Ah, I'm R-r-ryuzaki Sakuno des"_

_"And, I'm-"_

* * *

**-Sakuno's PoV-**

"Sakuno, Sakuno, Sakuno-"

I heard some one was calling me. I slowly opened my eyes. When I opened them it was blurry.

I began to rub my eyes and found out who was calling me.

"-kuno, Sakuno, Sakuno, Sa-"

"Relax, I can hear you" I said. I grunted, I held my head where it hurt. I felt a bandage on my forehead, which goes around my head.

"Kami-sama, thank you!" Osakada, I guess, hugged me while I suffocated. "Osakada, you're squeezing all air out of her" the old hag said. She was beside Osakada. And finally she stopped hugging me.

Wait, where is this place? I was on a bed inside the cabin. Why? Oh now I remembered, I had a match between those incompetent dweebs, and they cheated. I lost consciousness when I lost to much blood. Wait, who carried me? Osakada? I doubt, she can't even lift her own luggage, but she can drag me from places to places.

"Nee Sakuno. Do you know that guy with the headset who carried you?"

"Hah? What guy?"

* * *

**-Normal PoV-**

Outside Sakuno's cabin a huge group stood around in a circle and a poor not-knowing-anything boy stood in the middle.

They were quiet. No one made noise, except from the boy in the middle who had his headphone on and listening to "Party Rock Anthem by Lmfao" (a/N: I do not own the song or the people who made them :))

The brown-haired boy began to hum the song.

"So-" Momo began, ending the awkward silent "-what's your relationship with our Sakuno-chan?" The regulars began to nod.

The brown-haired stopped humming the song. When he heard Momo's comment he began to twitch his eyebrow.

"Yours? Ahem, like I said. I'm her fiancee" He said in a matter of factly-tone. He smirked when he saw a few of them began to open their mouth wide open.

"Yes. Ours! Or more like Echizen's!" Momo crossed his arm on his chest and stated proudly.

"Echizen?"

"Hai hai! Echizen Ryoma aka Sakuno-chan's future husband!" Eiji pushed Ryoma towards the stranger. "I'm who's what?" Ryoma said.

"Ehh, that Echizen Ryoma. The famous Samurai junior, right? Hmm, interesting. But I won't let you take her away from me Echizen-kun!_ Or should I say knight?_" The stranger said the last part in whisper and in english. Ryoma raised his eyebrow.

"NO WAY! SAKUNO BELONGS TO ECHIZEN! " Taka suddenly got a racket from Fuji. "That's right! Ochibi is Sakuno's husband!" Then Eiji began to yell like Taka, but they got stopped by a voice behind them.

"I'm who's what?" Sakuno was right behind them, with Tomoka and Sumire. She glared at them, but fixed her gaze to the stranger. He began to smirk. And In a flash, he...he...

"Kyaaaa" Tomoka and the regulars began to gasp. While some few of them glared. The stranger just...hugged Sakuno?

"Hime-sama, hime-sama! I missed you!" The stranger began to rub his cheek against Sakuno's. "Get off me! NOW!" Sakuno ordered, and in a flash again, he let go.

"Wah! Hime-sama are so fierce full right now! I like it hime-sama!" He grinned. "Hime-sama? Wait, who the heck are you?" Kaidoh asked.

"Hm, my name is Yoshitaka Kaito, and of course hime-sama's fiancee"

He was a boy around Ryoma's, Tomoka's and Sakuno's age. Brown haired boy, with olive-green eyes, black leather jacket, white shorts and headset laying around his neck.

"NANIII! FIANCEE!" echoed trough the camp. "What? I thought I said it multiply of times already!" He began to sigh.

"What? My fiancee?" Sakuno looked at him, she glared at him, but her expression began to soften. And noticed by a cat-eyed boy, making him clench his fists.

"Wait, y-you said Yoshitaka Kaito? That Kaito?" Sumire began, when she got a closer look at him she began to gasp! "Yeah long time no see, Sumire-baa-chan!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Ehh, coach you know him?" Inui the data man asked. He was busy with writing his knew discovered truth on the Ryuzaki's residence.

"I'm taking Sakuno with me back, so she can be the heir" He stated. "What? Heir?" The regulars, Tomoka and Sakuno yelled.

"Ahh, hime-sama is the heir of Ryuzaki company! It's an international world wide company. Since her father died, all of the power has gone into Sakuno's hand. And I as her fiancee, will take her back to let her become the heir, but it seems that poor hime-sama has lost her memories" Kaito said.

"Kai-kun"

Sakuno whispered, but got noticed by the whole group. "Ahh hime-sama! Yes, that's right, I'm your Kai-kun!" Kaito grinned while he nodded.

"No way! Sakuno is not going anywhere! I'm her best friend. Wherever she goes I'll be with her!" Tomoka yelled. She suddenly stood in front of Sakuno, shielding her away from Kaito. Tears were forming around her eyes while she clenched her fists in front of her chest.

Sakuno's eyes widened. "I-" Sakuno started, but couldn't utter another word when she heard them say;

"That's right she's our precious kouhai! She means a lot to us!" Momo started.

"Fshuuu~" Kaidoh agreed to Momo for once.

"Yeah! She's our Lil sis too!"Eiji said.

"NO ONE DARES TO TAKE AWAY OUR SAKUNO AWAY FROM US! BURNING!" Taka yelled, even with out his racket.

"She means a lot to our team!" Oishi stated.

"Ryuzaki-san is 100% important to us" Inui said while he pushed his glasses up.

"Sakuno-chan is to precious to let go" Fuji said, his shining blue eyes were open.

"Ah, Sakuno is one of us, and will always be" The stoic captain, Tezuka, suddenly said a lot then he usually does. He made his teammates stare at him in awe.

"Made made dane" Ryoma finished them off for them. While Sumire could only look proud at their bonds between each other.

Kaito smirked. "Ehh~" He looked at them while he crossed his arms. "Actually it's hime-sama's decisions, no? So what would it be hime-sama?"

They looked at her. Showing so much emotions in their eyes made Sakuno think for a while. "I-" She began.

Then she inhaled some oxygen and held her poker face again. "Baka~ I don't even know you. Why should I believe you" She held her head high up.

_Too bad hime-sama. All this confident would be a great weapon for us. _

"Hmm, that's too bad, but it's not me you're supposed to say it too" Kaito said he had his back agains them. His brown-hair covered his eyes. "They're after you after all!"

"W-what do you mean after me?" Sakuno asked. "They won't let you off the hook. Saying no won't make it better you know!"

"Why is that?" Tomoka yelled at Kaito. Kaito turned around. Some shadows were covering his eyes, but you could see the olive-green eyes clearly. "They're after hime-sama. They'll take her back no matter what. Hime-sama is their target, right now! So be careful hime-sama!"

"Made made dane" Ryoma caused all of their heads turn to him. "Baka, I'll protect her" Ryoma stated proudly while he smirked. Unbeknownst to them Sakuno began to gasp.

_"Baka, I'll protect you"_

Just the same way like he did, Sakuno thought. Underneath her invisible mask, she smiled.

"That's right! We'll protect her!" The regular chorused together. Having their fists up in the air.

Kaito smirked yet again. "Ahh, I hope it would turn into a happy ending! Ja ne minna-san!" Kaito left, but before he left he smiled to Sakuno.

"Then it's decided We'll protect Sa-chan! Even Ochibi said it!" Eiji jumped around! While the others gave a "Oh~" or a nod. Ryoma began to blush so he tipped his cap down to shield his face away from his senpais.

Then they smiled towards Sakuno.

"...do what you want" Sakuno said coldly and went away. She smirked when she heard them laugh.

Maybe, just maybe, it would turn into a happy ending after all.

* * *

"Y-y-you never said t-that she could p-p-play tennis! Give w-w-what y-y-you promised!" A voice was heard on a phone.

"Hmm, hime-sama, tennis? Impossible, but we shall not underestimate her. After all she is the heir of the Ryuzaki Company" The man who held the phone pushed the hang-up button. He turned around his chair, facing the window.

"Or should I say _my _company"

He smirked. "Hime-sama shouldn't underestimate me either"

_On the next chapter:_

_"What? Those men in black are after Sakuno-chan?"_

_"I'll do anything to make Shotarou's company mine. After all his a traitor!"_

_"Run Sakuno! Run!"_

What would happen to Sakunor?

Stay tuned up in the next chapter, _Target_.

* * *

**Yay, I finally finished it! **

**I finished it in one day because it's mah birthday today^^ 18 of august! So I made this chapter as a reward for my self^^**

**And of course to you too!**

**Thanks for reading and Reviewing! Love you all minna-san!**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Owari**

**-Jiin^^**


	9. Target! Lock on!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pot, sadly :(**

_Previously in the last chapter:_

_"Then it's decided We'll protect Sa-chan! Even Ochibi said it!" Eiji jumped around! While the others gave a "Oh~" or a nod. Ryoma began to blush so he tipped his cap down to shield his face away from his senpais._

_Then they smiled towards Sakuno._

_"...do what you want" Sakuno said coldly and went away. She smirked when she heard them laugh._

_Maybe, just maybe, it would turn into a happy ending after all._

_"Y-y-you never said t-that she could p-p-play tennis! Give w-w-what y-y-you promised!" A voice was heard on a phone._

_"Hmm, hime-sama, tennis? Impossible, but we shall not underestimate her. After all she is the heir of the Ryuzaki Company" The man who held the phone pushed the hang-up button. He turned around his chair, facing the window._

_"Or should I say my company"_

_He smirked. "Hime-sama shouldn't underestimate me either"_

* * *

**Target! Lock on!**

**Sakuno's PoV**

Yawn~

I lazily rubbed my eyes as I watched them practice again. "20 laps, now!" Their captain yelled at them. And without hesitation they ran knowing 100% that they can't argue back to their captain.

I used all my power to not fall asleep. After all, the thing that had happened yesterday did in fact bother me. I couldn't sleep a wink.

What would you do if you lost your memory and they claim you as the heir of a super-something company? Would you believe in them? Trust in them?

Geez! I don't even know why that thing is bothering me! So what? I'm the heir of something, so what? I don't care what the previous me was like, so what?

I don't care...

...do I?

**Tomoka's PoV**

"Gambatte Ryoma-sama!" I yelled. And then I glanced at Sakuno's direction.

I saw her yawn and rub her eyes.

Is that even possible? Almost falling asleep when Ryoma-sama plays tennis? Mou... but I'm not complaining tough. This Sakuno may not seem my best friend, but she still is. I would rather have this Sakuno than none Sakuno at all!

I sighed. I stopped cheering for a while. Sakuno didn't even notice. I sighed again, I really feel disappointed at myself. What best friend wouldn't know about their best friends past and tragedy. Alright, this 'heir' thingy is not like a fairy tale you found in a book and always have happy endings.

I...I just wish that she could at least talk to me...

The truth is that I don't know anything about Sakuno...do I? No I thought. I glanced back at her.

...

I don't know anything.

"Osakada, give 'em the bottles now" I heard Sakuno talk to me. She was staring at me. "E-eh? Ahh of course! Thank you for reminding me Sa-" I gulped "Ahh, I mean R-ryuuzaki-chan" I said. Saying Ryuuzaki was almost like a foreign language for me. I tried not to show any painful emotions, but I couldn't.

Then I heard Sakuno sigh.

"Hoi" She caught my attention "If saying Ryuuzaki is hard, then call me Sakuno"

Eh? Did I heard right? She wants me to call her by her first name. Suddenly I grinned. And smiled at Sakuno's direction. Maybe or maybe not, I saw Sakuno smile. A tiny smile tough, but that would do just fine!

"Hai Sakuno-chan!" I gladly said.

"Nya, me too. I want to call her Sakuno too!" I glanced at the other side, and saw Eiji-senpai jumping towards us.

I heard Sakuno growl. "Yeah me too!" Then Momo-senpai came behind Eiji-senpai. Followed by the rest of the regulars.

"Osakada water bottles" Sakuno said to me, giving me a do-it-now-so-I-can-leave expression implanted on her face.

"A-ah, I'm on it Sakuno!" I said while I ran to where the water bottles were. While I was running I heard them argue, or something like that.

"Nya, you didn't answer the question!"

"That's right, that's right!"

"Hn, I think I'll help Osakada"

"Don't leave nyaa!"

"100% running away"

I giggled. I'm kinda glad that Sakuno had more confident. Now she can communicate to the regulars with out stuttering her words, but I miss that tough.

I was about to lift up the heavy cooler with water bottles inside, but suddenly I caught a glimpse of something black run behind the trees beside the tennis courts. I blinked. Can't possibly be, it must been...a cat! Yes a cat.

A cat with human features?

**Normal PoV**

Echizen Ryoma chuckled when he saw his senpai's heartbroken faces. _Seriously, this Ryuuzaki is amusing_, Ryoma thought. He saw Sakuno going to Tomoka.

_Rustle_

Ryoma turned around. Causing his teammates looking at him. With is cat-sense he heard something going around the trees and the bush just by Tomoka's and Sakuno's direction.

"Echizen, is something wrong?" Oishi was concerned of Ryoma's sudden expression. He suddenly turned around looked horrifying at Tomoka's and Sakuno's direction.

Ryoma came back to his senses and answered by an audible "Hn", but still glaring at the spot he think he heard it from.

Then Sakuno and Tomoka arrived and lifting the cooler. And got thanks from their sempai's. "Echizen" Tezuka called. Ryoma looked at him and shrugged the weird feeling he got. Tezuka took a bottle and handed to Ryoma.

_"You can feel it too, right Echizen" _Tezuka whispered to Ryoma while he handed the ice-cooling bottle.

_"Ah" _Ryoma nodded. _"It seems that you're not the only one who feel it too" _Tezuka said and glanced too Fuji's and Inui's direction. Ryoma nodded again.

"Come on! We're going back to our cabins! Get ye'er butts back into the cabin! Now!" The coach ordered them. And the regulars didn't refuse, for a special good reason.

For about a half an hour everyone was back in their cabins. Flopping down into their beds or simply showering the sweat away.

"Hell yeah! The bed feels ten times softer after a hard noon practice!" Momo flopped himself down in the bed while cursing how sweet it was.

"Nya Momo-kun! Don't curse in front of Ochibi!" The third year 'mature' Eiji scolded Momo. While Momo growled. Eiji who was recently done showering came out of the bathroom with only his shorts on, while a towel was hanging around his neck and using it to dry his wet hair. _(A/n: OMG! NOSEBLEED!)_

"Hai hai. Sorry Echizen" Momo said in a monotone voice, simply not apologizing with feelings. "Che" Ryoma said. He was laying on his bed while reading a tennis magazine.

"The bathroom is ready Ochibi!"

"Hn" Ryoma 'hn-ed' and went to the bathroom. Soon a 'fsshhh- sound was heard. Don't make a mistake about that sound. It's the sound of a shower on and not Kaidoh 'fsshh-ed'.

Oh, about Kaidoh...well, um...

"Senpai, I think I had enough with...t-those poi-ahh I mean d-drinks" Kaidoh pleaded while a yellow-red-ish color in the beverage Inui was currently holding. "Are you sure? It will increase your stamina with 27,9%" Inui stated as he held the beverage closer to Kaidoh.

Kaidoh almost wanted to barf. He was clutching his stomach and shielding his mouth with his hand, trying desperately to not too puke in the middle of the room.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure Inui-senpai" Kaidoh said, and sighed with relief that he saw Inui sigh and put the beverage in the nightstand. For a moment or something Kaidoh thought it would be the end of him.

Suddenly the bathroom door was open. Revealing Taka in fully clothes. _(A/n: Or not...you can imagine what he would look...with or without *wink* *wink*)_

His hair was tousled tough. He rubbed his towel around his hair and making it messy.

Then he caught the eye of something standing on the nightstand. "Ah something too drink, so refreshing" Taka said while drinking the whole beverage filled with yellow-red-ish color. Kaidoh yelled no when he saw the dreadful beverage not standing any more at the nightstand.

While Inui smirked and noted something on his notebook. _19:57 pm, Taka-san misjudged my latest invention to a normal beverage._

Suddenly in a flash Taka was running like a mad-man around the four cabins. Not even stopping.

"Told you that my latest invention would increase your stamina. He had run for about 28 or 30 laps around the cabins without stopping" Inui said.

"Ah" Kaidoh agreed. He really felt sorry for Taka.

Well they were not the only one oblivious to Taka's outrage running in circles around the four different cabins.

Tezuka took his glasses off and rubbed his head and sighed. He heard Taka's scream coming back and forth whenever he passed by their cabin.

He put the glasses back on and read the next page on the book he was currently holding. "Ah, it seems that Inui's juice is something else, right Mitsu-kuun~" Fuji said while he leaned at the cabin window and watching Taka run in circles. He chuckled.

Tezuka didn't answer, completely ignoring Fuji's comment. Especially the the nickname, but Oishi didn't.

"Oh dear. Shouldn't someone stop Taka. I mean it's dark and late! Around 20:13 pm" Oishi looked at his wrist watch. He tried to calm himself down because he might panic and think of all worst possible ways of something happening.

"I thinks it's a good training for Taka-san" Fuji smiled into a sadistic smile, which made Oishi stop talking and shivering now and then. And Tezuka just sighed of his teammate sadistic aura.

Then suddenly Fuji's blue eyes were wide open. Oishi didn't notice because he was whimpering under his bed sheet, but the buchou noticed it and glared at Fuji.

_Heh...Fuji noticed it? _Tezuka thought as he raised his head and stared at the window.

Tezuka saw that Fuji was leaning closer and closer to the window, but sighed and went to the bathroom.

"MY TONGUE IS BURNING!"

Sigh.

Sakuno was reading a book while she laid on the bed. She sighed...again. She growled after hearing Taka. She saw on the other side of the cabin that Tomoka was happily muttering to herself while she checked her pocket mirror.

Tomoka who oddly was putting make-up at 20:29 pm, AKA at night was totally weird...especially in Sakuno's view. _Who puts make-up when they are about to sleep?_

She went back to her book when Taka passed by their window for the umpteenth time, she growled again and went near the window and noticed that Taka was long gone. She was about to go back to her bed, but saw something black pass the trees.

_Hah? How could I see something like that when it's dark?_

Sakuno gasped when she saw pair of light green eyes go trough the bushes. Wait...there were more than a pair...it was almost like a dusin or something.

Peering trough the bushes and right too her.

Sakuno closed the window shut down, gasping and trying to catch her breath. "Sakuno? What is it?" Tomoka asked. Tomoka was watching her when she suddenly heard a thud from Sakuno.

Sakuno fell down on her knees. "Sakuno!" Tomoka shrieked. She held Sakuno's hand and patted her back. "I-i'm fine" Sakuno stuttered.

Tomoka looked around. "Mou...where is Ryuuzaki-sensei?"

It seems that Sumire Ryuuzaki was signing_ (or flirting with some old man who coached the tennis player when it was summer)_ some documents at the tennis camp, at the other side of the lake.

"I'm fine" Sakuno stood up and went to the door. "Wait! Sakuno! Where are you going?"

"Out" Sakuno put her shoe on and her pink jacket.

"Now? Why?" Tomoka went to her and held her arm before she could leave.

"A walk, Osakada" Sakuno answered. "Wait, If you're going out, me too!" Tomoka happily said and went to get her jacket and shoe before Sakuno could protest.

_Baka_

* * *

_Knock knock_

A huge door was opening inside which look like a office. And there was Kaito beside the door and went inside. Inside was a huge window far away from the door. And right in front of the window was a desk and a leaning chair. The leaning chair was facing the window and a graspy and dark voice said:

"Kaito. Rapport!"

"Gomen jii-chan. Hime-sama didn't want to...after all...she couldn't remember anything!" Kaito said as the moon shone trough the window. The old man who was seating in the leaning chair chuckled.

"That's a perfect timing. You could easily tell her a lie and she would have run trough our hands right now"

Kaito raised his eyebrow when the old man said _our_. "Heh...that wouldn't work anyways jii-chan. She's not _that _Sakuno after all" Kaito said while he smirked.

"She won't be fooled" Kaito continued. "Then I'm glad that I used plan _b" _The man said not moving a inch.

"Plan b? What are you going to do? Force her?" Kaito, who was now angry, clenched his fist. The old man chuckled again.

"If I have to, kid"

"Why? Why take over that company? Why do you have to force her!" Kaito raised his voice a bit, he shaked unknowingly.

Then suddenly the man in the chair turned with force and was now facing Kaito.

"I'll do anything to make Shotarou's company mine. After all his a traitor!" The moon was reflecting trough the window...and was now showing the anger in the old man's face. He pushed all the paper down from his desk and went back to sit and face the window.

"A traitor...and a thief"

Kaito was staring intensely at the chair. He gritted his teeth together and stormed out of the office.

_Him-no...Sakuno, please be careful._

* * *

Sakuno was looking around while she was walking.

Tomoka and Sakuno was walking on the path inside the woods. Tomoka was holding...no..hugging Sakuno likee crazy, and it seems that she won't let go.

Sakuno sighed. "Osakada loosen it up a bit"

"H-hai" Tomoka did what she was told too.

The wind was coolly passing right trough them. They shivered, some one more than the other. They walked for some minutes, but felt like hours. Well what can I say? The wood was dark, and night animals was flying pass them or running pass them.

Then suddenly rustle sounds around the trees and the bushes was heard. "I-i-it wasn't the wind was it?" Tomoka stuttered it out while hiding behind Sakuno.

Sakuno nodded and shielding herself in front of Tomoka. Then, something black was running towards them in full speed. Since Tomoka was behind Sakuno she didn't see the 'thing' running in full speed to them.

_Damn it._

Sakuno took Tomoka's wrist and ran. "E-eh?" Tomoka whimpered.

Still that 'thing' was catching up...maybe, just maybe Sakuno could run away from that..thing...but she had something to carry after all. Sakuno dragged and ran while Tomoka almost flew in mid-air because Sakuno was running so fast.

Soon Sakuno slowed, bit by bit, unfortunately the thing catched up.

Sakuno notice piercing brown, blue and green eyes looking straight at her. Then she saw an arm reaching for her and Tomoka.

_DAMN IT!_

Sakuno cursed inside herself. Then she saw another path just right in front of her. She gripped Tomoka's arm hard. Tomoka noticed it.

"S-sakuno"

"B-b-baka! I-i'll protect you!" Sakuno smiled, not a tiny smile nor a big smile, but just the right size you could say. Tomoka let a tear run down on her cheek, and she nodded.

Sakuno even went faster and when they got near the path she pushed Tomoka away from her.

"Kyaa" making Tomoka yelp in pain and land on a bush, completely shielding her away from the thing that were after them. Wait were was Sakuno?

Tomoka rubbed her head. "SAKUNO!" She yelled, but found out that Sakuno was long gone.

"SAKUNOOO!"

She yelled. No one could hear her.

_Oh no. They are after her. What should I do?_

Tomoka inhaled some oxygen and yelled with all she got: "Run Sakuno! Run!"

_All I could do for now is to tell the regulars _Tomoka thought while she sobbed.

* * *

"SAKUNO! OSAKADA!" Sumire who came back from the...ahem...talk? Was storming out from her cabin yelling and howling after Sakuno and Tomoka.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei! Why are you yelling at night?" Momo who yawned and came recently out of his cabin with two sleepyheads aka Ryoma and Eiji. Which was followed by Inui, Kaidoh and Taka, who finally fainting after the 32 times around the cabin non-stop and awakening recently, was beside them.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, what are you screaming around at 21:47?" Inui checked his clock, and soon the rest of regulars came out. "Sensei, what may this be?" Tezuka asked politely.

"S-sakuno and Tomoka are not in their beds! They are not inside the cabin!"

"E-eh?" The regulars said. "But, demo...I saw them walk in the woods" Taka said. He remembered that he passed them by while he was running. "Then why didn't you stop them!" Momo said and earned a nod from the regulars.

"D-demo...Ryuuzaki-chan said that she was only going to take walk" Taka said, feeling disappointed that he didn't do anything. They sighed.

"Kawamura-senpai, when did they leave" The ochibi of the team asked. "E-e-eto.." Taka was about to say something, but then Tomoka who ran to them panting hard finally collapsed near them.

"OSAKADA!" The regulars and the coach began to circle her while Kaidoh slowly tried to lift her up.

"Osakada what happened? Where is Sakuno?" Sumire asked while she also help her up on her legs, but unluckily Tomoka couldn't even stand. So Kaidoh carried her in bridal style instead.

Tomoka would have blushed right now, but she couldn't. Instead of her face being red because of embarrassment, she was red because she ran and ran non-stop. Almost in pair too the regulars.

"S-s-save...o-onegai..." Tomoka huffed and panted. "Osakada. What happened?" Tezuka asked, instead of his stern voice he calmed himself down.

Tomoka took Ryoma's hand which was right beside her and clenched it hard. "S-s-sakuno...is...g-getting...t-t-targeted-" The grip loosened, but she still continued.

_It's at least the thing I could do Sakuno...sorry for being weak._

"-by s-some men i-i-in b-b-black" she finally finished and lost consiousness, and let the grip on Ryoma's hand off. "Osakada!" They screamed, but sighed in relief when they found out that she fell asleep. They looked at her, she had some bruises and some dried blood around her legs.

"Wait, did Tomoka say that some men in black are after Sa-chan" Eiji asked worriedly like his partner. "Tch, I knew it!" Ryoma clenched his fist together.

"Wait? You knew, Echizen?" Momo asked while he pointed an accusing finger towards him! "Ah, I felt that someone was watching us...right, Tezuka- and Fuji-senpai"

They both nodded. "I thought that I saw something else..." Fuji opened his eyes "But it seems that I was right after all" he continued.

"So...you mean..." Oishi asked.

"What? Those men in black are after Sakuno-chan?" Momo yelled in frustration. "We must get her back! And someone must tend Osakada's wounds" Eiji said. While they agreed. Kaidoh and Sumire left them to tend Tomoka's wounds.

They were about to run, but got stopped by Tezuka.

"Wait do you know where Sakuno is located?"

...

...

...

_Oh Shit._

They clearly didn't have any idea where she may be.

"Then...I'll help you"

E-eh, who said that?

* * *

Hellu minna!

I'm done with this chapter, Target. And I hope you liked it!

I recently noticed that I'm almost done with my first fanfic! Also this crazy and random plot?

But I still hope that you'll still stay tune for the next chapter!

Please look forward to it, so I'll do my best!

Thanks for the reviews btw^^ and alerting it :D

Luv u all minna!

-Jiin^^

_On the next chapter:_

_"E-eh? Why would you help us?"_

_"W-wait, who the heck are you?"_

_"I'm Shoji Ryu-"_

_Stay tuned at the next chapter! Captured and escaping._


	10. Captured!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pot, sadly :( Heck if I owned it, the series wouldn't probably badassed at all!**

_Previously in the last chapter:_

_"What? Those men in black are after Sakuno-chan?" Momo yelled in frustration. "We must get her back! And someone must tend Osakada's wounds" Eiji said. While they agreed. Kaidoh and Sumire left them to tend Tomoka's wounds._

_They were about to run, but got stopped by Tezuka._

_"Wait do you know where Sakuno is located?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Oh Shit._

_They clearly didn't have any idea where she may be._

_"Then...I'll help you"_

_E-eh, who said that?_

* * *

**Captured!**

This must be the worst time of Sakuno Ryuzaki, well the worst time she could remember.

Right now Sakuno is inside in an old antique room with a bed, big window, a closet, a chair and a table with a single candle on top. Her only warmth source for now.

_This must be my worst day ever_, Sakuno thought, _or probably not..._

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Sakuno Ryuzaki was now in her school, Seigaku high. And currently the biggest gossip was about her..._

_"Isn't that pitiful girl...ya'know the one who says she has amnesia"_

_"Yeah, I know. Amnesia? Like that would happen"_

_"She's just probably faking it and uses it as an excuse to talk to Ryoma-sama"_

_"What a pathetic thing to do"_

_Sakuno who was walking down the hall, hearing whispering and gossips about her. Of course she ignored it, but still...it pained her..._

_...alot_

_She finally arrived at her classroom. She sighed when she stopped in front of the door. What would happen? It was just one week since she came in here, and still people who she doesn't know, began to talk behind her back. It's stupid, Sakuno thought. She breathed inn and listened intently to the noise just behind the wooden door. _

_Sakuno sighed and slid the door open. Soon the noise began to stop and all their eyes on her. She didn't show any emotions. She took the first step inside the classroom, and immediately they was whispering around her. She quickly sat on her desk and took out a book from her school bag and began to read, but was only pretending to read the book. _

_"It's that Ryuzaki"_

_"Ah"_

_"She's a tad different before, but..."_

_"It's an act! I'll tell ya!" _

_The whispering stopped when the female teacher entered the classroom, settling down the pupils._

_"Quiet!" the teacher said. Then the students began to seat in their seats. "Take up the English book at page 27" The teacher said._

_Then suddenly the door slammed open. Revealing a bed-haired prince in the door. "Kyaa! Ryoma-sama looks so cute with that tousled hair" Fangirls in Echizens and Sakunos class began to squeal._

_"I know, I know"._

_"Ahem" The teacher stopped the noise and looked straight at the sleepy prince. _

_"Echizen explain!" The teacher said. Somehow, in Sakuno's view, it seemed that the female teacher crossed her arms around her chest making it seemly bigger than before, and a faint blush crossed her cheeks._

_"Ah, sorry Mitsuki-sensei. I overslept and helped an old lady to walk up stairs. And then a girl lost her balloon that got stuck in the trees and I retrieved it for her. That's why I have leaves in my hair" the prince explained and pointed to his head. And it was really some leaves and branches stuck in his hair, still it didn't bother the fangirls...it made him look more...er...attractive?_

_The teacher, or rather Mitsuki-sensei, stopped her ogling onto the young prince and excused him. "W-well you may take seat E-echizen. A-and it w-w-would be an hour detention with m-me" Mitsuki-sensei said, stuttering the whole way, and pushed her expensive glasses and flipped her golden hair. _

_"Ah, I can't...I have tennis practice" Ryoma said bluntly. "You don't want me to practice for the Nationals?" And then made puppy eyes, totally melting Mitsuki's heart._

_"Y-y-you're e-excused" Mitsuki said and showing the sign it's-okay-I-understand._

_"KYAAAA"_

_Ryoma smirked. He went to his desk, coincidentally was beside Sakuno's desk. _

_Sakuno didn't pay any attention to the prince. Which made him grumpy and irritated. Then he smirked again. Ryoma put his desk closer to her desk._

_"What?" Sakuno said not even looking at him. _

_Ryoma put his elbow on the desk and his hand supporting the cheek while he looked at Sakuno's direction. "I forgot my book. Let me borrow yours" He said bluntly._

_"No" was Sakuno's quick response to the prince. Still didn't look at him. "Ryuzaki that's mean you know" Ryoma pleaded, while puppy eyes was turned on!_

_"That won't work at me"_

_"Work what? ~Ryu-u-za-ki~" He sang Sakuno's last name, while he leaned closer to her. "I'll seriously break your neck Echizen" Sakuno said coldly._

_"SO MEAN RYUZAKI~ YOU WON'T SHARE THE BOOK WITH ME" Ryoma said it loud and clear for the whole class to hear. _

_"Seriously?" a girl in their class said, and followed by:_

_"So mean!"_

_"Yeah! She act's so cool so Ryoma-sama would notice her"_

_"CALM DOWN!" Mitsuki said. "Ryuzaki, that behaviour won't be forgotten for now! Share the book with him or have THREE hours detention!" Mitsuki continued. _

_Sakuno glared at Ryoma who smirked triumphantly at his victory. _

_"I'll rather have a year of detention!" Sakuno said in a low voice, but got noticed by a smirking Ryoma. Sakuno unwillingly shared the book with Ryoma. And then Mitsuki continued the lesson. _

_Still Sakuno could feel eyes digging into her flesh, slowly carving a pain inside her. That would mean danger right? _

_~RIIIING~_

_Ah, the symbol of lunch time. Sakuno quickly walk out of the classroom, leaving a really amused prince. Unfortunately a bunch of girls was stalking Sakuno. Of course she noticed them right away...she got training from spotting her senpai's after all._

_Then the girls was un-patience and approached her in the back of the school building. _

_"What" Sakuno glared at them. _

_"You know, that's really low! Acting all that drama out, just to get Ryoma-sama's attention!" A girl who was in her class, known as Risa, approached her. She seems to be the leader. _

_"And your problem is?" Sakuno said while she held her head high up._

_The girls twitched while gritting their teeth together. "Did ya hear that Risa-chan? She didn't even deny it!" Another girl said and nudged Risa's arm. _

_"Tch! I knew it! You're pathetic as ever Ryuzaki! Just because you're the coach's granddaughter you think you are closer to Ryoma-sama and the other regulars! Don't think so high of yourself! You're still the ever pathetic and useless Ryuzaki" Risa yelled at Sakuno._

_Sakuno stayed silent for a while, her bangs covered her eyes. _

_"W-what? Are you afraid? She thinks so big of herself!" another girl in the crowd said laughing with the others, but got interrupted of a chuckling sound. The looked directly at Sakuno who was shaking. "W-what?"_

_Sakuno showed her eyes. The eyes was dreadful, showing a malicious stare at the girls. "Heh~" Sakuno crossed her arms._

_"If you really have time to say that to me, why won't you use this time to smooch it up with Echizen?"_

_The girls stepped a back a bit. Terrified by Sakuno's glares._

_"And If you really want me to stop being with Echizen, then that's fine. I would gladly not being with him after all, so why can't you say it to him instead? After all he's the one talking to me right?" she continued. _

_Risa snorted. "He's talking to you? Yeah right! He would never talk to a girl like you!" Then the other girls laughed._

_"A girl like me ~huh? What about you? A girl who's afraid to confront the 'prince' and recklessly confronts another girl because she could exchange some words towards the prince..." Sakuno smirked when she saw the girls twitch a bit "...and beside that, you can't even confront me alone, right? I mean you brought bunch of girls just to talk to one person, isn't that...I don't know...weak?" Sakuno emphasized the last word. _

_"W-what are you talking about? Like I'm afraid of you! A-and beside, don't you dare to lay a finger on Ryoma-sama" Risa said, while the other girls nodded._

_Sakuno chuckled. "Threatening me? Interresting. Well the thing is, if you can take him away from me" Sakuno said, even though she didn't even mean it. Somehow the facial expression of the girls made her...well...what do you call it? Oh yeah, amused...you can say._

_"You don't own him! Ryoma-sama is ours! Not yours!"_

_"Then say it to him. The exact same thing you said to me! You're all talk after all!" Sakuno said, in a cold matter. _

_"Why you-" Risa raised her hand, and was about to slap Sakuno, but Sakuno stopped her hand. Instead of the confident look she gave earlier, this time she gave them a-touch-me-and-your-dead look._

_"The green-eyed monster inside you is not pretty you know. Soon...it would eat you up, and there's nothing left anymore" Sakuno smiled in a sadistic way, almost like Fuji's, but more fierce and evil-like._

_"SHUT UP!" Risa finally snapped and ran away with the girls behind her tail._

_"Wah~ Ryuzaki is sooo scary!" A voice just on top of her was heard. Sakuno grunted when she realized who it was._

_"Shut up Echizen" _

_Indeed, Ryoma was leaning towards a window, which just happens to be behind the school building. _

_How long has he been there?_

_"Me being yours, heh~ I like it Ryuzaki!" Ryoma smirked when he saw Sakuno turn around and her ears began to change colors, from pale to soft red color. _

_"Shut up" Sakuno mumbled before walking away._

_~End of Flashback~_

Oh, damn. Sakuno clearly remembered that time. That time where the fangirls true nature showed.

...it was hell, Sakuno thought, but anyways...Sakuno only smiled slight. A small smile, but can consider as a smile.

Then the door opened. Revealing an old butler bowing.

"Please follow me Hime-sama, master wish to speak with you" the butler held the door, waiting for Sakuno to follow him.

Sakuno sighed and got off the bed and followed him.

The only thing that could been heard, was the footsteps echoing through the halls. Each steps closer to a dead-end...for Sakuno.

* * *

"Then...I'll help you"

The Seigaku regulars gasped or the most of them.

There in living person was Kaito. Still the arrogant smirk was plastered in his face.

"E-eh? Why would you help us?" Momo asked. "Indeed, the enemy helps out the other part of this so-called war, it must be something you have planned, right?" Fuji opened his eyes.

Kaito backed away a bit, but calmed down really fast. "I never said that I was your enemy, did I?" Kaito teased them, which caused a bunch of angry regulars glare at him.

"Anyways, do you really have the time to ask me all of these questions or do you want to save Hime-sama?"

The regulars was quiet..."BURNING! OF COURSE! WE WANT TO SAVE OUR SA-CHAAAAAN!" Taka in his burning mode, without his racket, yelled on the top of his lounge. And made some regulars yell in enthusiasm!

"There's nothing we want, but that!" Inui stated.

Oishi nodded while he earned a hug from Eiji "Of course, Ryuzaki-chan needs our help!"

"Sa-chan is ours! And we are stealing her back! Right Ochibi?"

"H-hn"

"Wah! Echizen is blushing! Picture! Take a picture!" Momo yelled when he noticed their favorite brat turning red and stuttering.

"Quiet!" Tezuka ordered them. Then everyone stopped moving. While Kaito could only look in amazement.

Kaito's eyes twinkled. "S-sugoi!" Everyone sweatdropped when they heard Kaito praise buchou.

"A-ahem. Shouldn't you tell what you're business is with us" It wasn't a question, but more like order, Tezuka said. Then Kaito got of his dreamy state.

"A-ah" Kaito coughed and looked onto the ground. "I-I... PLEASE SAVE HIME-SAMA!" He yelled out. Heck, where did his confident go?

"D-d-demo I thought you were only here to capture Ryuuzaki-chan" Oishi stuttered out. Well the thing Oishi said was kinda right...why would the 'enemy' _kidnap _Sakuno and then come over the 'good side' and ask for them to save her (note:Which he tried to take away her from them)?

"I-I-I...FORGIVE ME! I didn't know uncle's plan!"

* * *

The butler bowed to her and opened the seemly heavy door for her and entering which seems like an high-rich office.

There was a desk in front of the large window and a wheeling chair facing the window, so it was impossible for Sakuno to see if someone was sitting there, but she assumed that someone did.

"Ah. Welcome Ryuuzaki Sakuno-chan or should I say Hime-sama?" The old gruffy voice echoed trough the large office. With out knowing Sakuno clutched her head when she heard him call her hime.

_'Why? Why does my head hurt?'_

"Y-you know Yoshitaka?"

Still his chair faced the window. The words he said sent chilling vibes down her spine, and Sakuno…didn't like it! "Yes, yes! Kaito is your future husband after all. And he's the one who helped me find you hime"

Sakuno froze. _'Do I know him? Is he someone from my past? What's going on?'_

"W-wait, who the heck are you?" Sakuno screamed. For some reason she got the anger out of her than her usual cold expression.

Sakuno stopped being angry when she heard him chuckle. Slowly the chair turned around and now Sakuno could see the face of the man. What she didn't expect was the wicked smile planted on his face and his voice to match to it.

"I'm Shoji Ryu-"

* * *

"Ryuuzaki's uncle? He's the one who set up with this?" Inui asked, he had to be honest not even _this _was on his data.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry. If I knew his plan then I'll never ever be involved! Please save hime!"

"Wait. Who exactly" Fuji asked.

Kaito looked yet again on the ground. "His name is Shoji. Ryuuzaki Shoji"

"R-ryuuzaki?" Sakuno stared wide eyed to the man with the wicked smile. She had blank eyes and her pupil was shaking.

"That's right hime, your uncle to be more exact. Your father's brother" Standing now in front of Sakuno was a man in light brown smoking with a dark brown tie. He had dark brown hair and eyes similar to Sakuno except his eyes were cold and dark.

"W-what do you want with me?"

"Tch, that's easy. I…"

Sakuno's eyes were wider than before. Her whole body were shaking. She…she could almost faint in this situation, but she wouldn't. No matter what.

She will stay strong.

* * *

Not only Sakuno's eyes were wide at that time, but also the regular's eyes were wide. Just some couples of unusual words and then they dashed.

"Hi-Sakuno is being captivated on top of the hill. There you will find a mansion, but I adware you. There's thousands and thousands of guards there. Luckily I know how to get past them. All you need to do is barge in there and take her back" Kaito had his eyes closed and he re-opened it. Except that his eyes were serious and deadly.

"Alright. It would be risky, but we take that chance…right Seigaku?" Momo said. His hand was in a fist while he heard the cheers from the regulars minus Tezuka and Inui who just simply nodded at the second years statement. Then they broke out of their trance when they noticed something or rather more like someone was gone.

"Nyaa! Where is Ochibi?"

* * *

"Tch, that's easy…"

He glared at her with so much hatred that Sakuno lost her feelings in her legs.

"…I want to kill you"

* * *

Ooooh! The interesting part in this story!

Hehe… it's time for my apologize time! YAAY!

Ahem: I'm REALLY sorry that I couldn't upload earlier. In fact I have mock exams THIS whole week in three subjects. English (-ugh) Math (-groaan) and Norwegian (-Yes in fact I live in Norway^^)

And recently I had the Naruto fever time thingy. I got hooked up in Naruto for some odd reason.

But! I'm back PoT fans! Ahh, it feels good to be back!

Thanks for your patience and for reading this! I'll try better!

Oh, btw I think I made Sakuno too sadistic! Sorry about that! Hahaha…he….awkward.

Peace out Homiies! (ME REAL GANGSTA!)

-Jiin^^

Once again: I'm baack!


	11. Determinated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Previously in the last chapter:**

_"Tch, that's easy…"_

_He glared at her with so much hatred that Sakuno lost her feelings in her legs._

_"…I want to kill you"_

**Determinated**

Sakuno couldn't stare anymore.

She couldn't stare at those piercing brown eyes that glared at her with so much hatred. And she definitely couldn't take it anymore.

Thud.

She fell down on her knees, clutched her head, while she wished that anything, or anyone would save her. The cold wall that surrounded her fragile heart got pierced trough with his dreadfull words and glares. With no hesistation.

If only she was in coma and just recently woke up from this vivid dream.

If only...

* * *

"Nyaa! Where's ochibi?"

He barely heard what his senpai said. Because he was all gone already.

Echizen Ryoma, 12 years old, attended his fathers old school; Seishun Gakuen. And Seishun Gakuen's tennis team. Not only has he met bizarre personality people; Stoic/emotionless, mother-like/worrywart, sadistic/genius, energetic/annoying, double personality/outspoken, intellectual/evil, friendly/loud, hardworking/scary, but he also met a clumsy, happy, shy, wobbly hips, tennis-newbie, determined and fragile girl by the name of Ryuzaki Sakuno. His coach's granddaughter.

But when he turned 16, attended Seishun high gakuen, the once clumsy, happy, shy, wobbly hips, tennis-newbie girl turned into; cold, lonely, rude, lost, strong yet weak, unsociable girl. But she was still determined and fragile as before, maybe even more fragile. The 12 year old version of Ryuzaki Sakuno was probably...gone.

'No, she can't be gone' Ryoma thought.

He ran as fast as he could, while he dodged the trees that was in his way.

_**Flashback:**_

_"I'm s-scared! Even tough I don't know anything about my past, i-it feels like every second of my life s-someone leaves me b-behind. A-a-and the feeling when I'm alone i-is t-too p-p-painful" Sakuno said, she looked at the ground, her bangs hid her eyes._

_**End of flashback**_

He remember the time they encountered on the rooftop. The way she avoided his eyes when she told something from her thoughts. Her heart.

Ryoma smirked for a second. She was still there.

* * *

"I want to kill you"

He said it loud and clear. It echoed trough out the whole room, but only she could hear it.

"Hime, hime, hime..." Ryuzaki Shoji put his index finger up and brought his finger from left to right and so onward, like a broken clock's pointer (1) stuck on the same number even if it tried to move backward and forward again.

"...only if you didn't run away from your home. Nothing like this would have happened, would it?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Sakuno asked. Suddenly courage began to build up inside her.

"Why do you hate me so much? I don't even know you!"

She began to clench her fists together so hard that it would almost bleed. Hoped that the pain would wake her up from the nightmare.

"Then I'll introduce myself properly this _time_... hime"

* * *

Pant, pant.

Ryoma smirked when he looked behind.

He couldn't believe he almost climbed on top of the mountain without stops. _I have to thank buchou later, _Ryoma thought, but thought of something else when he saw a castle-like mansion.

That's right! An old european fashioned mansion right in front of his eyes. And of course... guards.

Ryoma mentaly rolled his eyes. _Typical! Guards! _ he thought

He clenched his fists of frustration, but stopped when he saw he unconsciously still held his racket.

In his left hand he held the red tennis racket.

His right hand went deep to his right pocket, and smirked when he found the object he was looking for.

POK

The sound which both guards look at the direction of the sound, but not for long. Blurry and yellow object came fast towards them in high speed. Unfortunalety they couldn't decipher what kind of thing it was. And before they knew it, the first guard fell flat down on his back when the object made an impact right into his face. And before the other guards could decipher what the 'heck it was, the same tennis ball that bounced back to where it came from, hit the second guard where his "precious" was.

Ryoma caught the yellow tennis ball when it came bounced back again, he mentaly smirked when he heard a loud grunt and a 'thunk'.

As fast as he could, ran to the main doubledoor and gave it a hard push as it opened inwards. _He could thank his sempai; Kawamura and Momo-senpai. _Well Kawamura at least, no way would he feel grateful toward his best friend. And yes, it's that type of best friend.

When the door opened he felt relieved when it wasn't locked. _Geez, they have two guards, but they don't close their doors. So clichê_, Ryoma thought. (a/n: I know, I know. Like Ryoma said...so clichê! Honestly, with those kidnapping scenes in a movie, they almost always have the door open. Like they were giving the hero the chance to get in and spoil their plans!)

* * *

Sakuno couldn't believe what she heard.

"Yes, that's right hime. It's all your fault. Because of you, you led your parents into their death" he laughed. Sakuno's uncle, trusted brother of his father, laughed.

_His cold brown eyes are different than..._Sakuno thought.

No, her memories didn't come back. When she came back from her hospital, her so-called grandmother led her into her room, where she stumbled upon a scrapbook that looked like a six year old made. Being curious; she opened the scrapbook and saw pictures cut out and placed neatly on a colored paper and words written beside them.

_...Otou-san and okaa-san with me_. She remembered it clearly. When she saw alot of pictures of her smiling when she was kid, she assumed that the adults in the picture was her parents. She almost smiled that day when she saw the contented smiles from both of her parents. Except from her dad who didn't smile, but instead the eyes told her.

Unlike his _brother_.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! I'm not the one who led them to their miserable death. It was all your fault anyways" Shoji Ryu- no, that man said innocently, like he didn't have anything to do with all of this. Like a kid backing away innocently and says that it wasn't their fault for that happened. Like a coward he spat those words out.

And then Sakuno snapped.

"You killed them" Sakuno said, before she ran towards him in rage.

* * *

Ryoma was dead tired. He was almost out of stamina.

Well a normal person would have been done for after they beat 22 guards with one tennis racket and one tennis ball, plus have to run in every room just to check if she was there or not.

Ryoma -completely out of his character- grunted when he yet found an empty room. He almost yelled; "Are you KIDDING with me?" in frustration when he saw yet again another 20 guards his way.

He tried to run forward, but stopped immediately when he felt his knees weakened. Cursed inwardly, he closed his eyes expecting the impact from the grown up guards power... but then... nothing.

He slowly cracked one of his eyes to see what happened, and then snapped both up when he saw an all to familiar smirks and grins from his friends.

"Ochibi! Don't you dare run away from us again! Oishi almost had a fit, nya!" Eiji grinned towards him to ease up the situation. Well what can you expect? Whenever Eiji wanted to, he could easily ease up the situation no matter what. Well no matter what, Ryoma won't say out loud that he kinda grown fond about that. He kinda expected it.

And then Ryoma looked behind Eiji and saw most of the guards with eyes rolling round and round. Well, probably got dizzy by Eiji's move. Where he moves at a fast speed and pretends that there are two of him.

Then he looked at his buchou.

"You let your guard down..." Oh, it was kinda obvious who said that. "...but the guards let their guard down even more". And even Tezuka could say something like that, in a situation like they had now.

Glancing behind him also... well, let us just say... that the Tezuka zone can also destroy the dinosaurs (2).

"BUUURNING BABY! MY POWER IS EVEN BETTEEEER!" Kawamura shouted while his arms held a racket. He flexed his muscles for a bit to show his power. Kawamura being the number one powerhouse in tennis history, it's enough said for what he did to the guards.

"70 % headache early in the morning... if they survived the Aozu vers 3.00. Even Fuji couldn't stand it". For a second there was a mishevious glimt on Inui's glasses."By the way Fuji. Thanks for helping me out there".

Fuji chuckled while his eyes were closed. "No problem Inui. It was quite _fun _ watching them twitch uncontrollable". Fuji looked towards those guards with rabies out from their mouth and colors on their skin that wouldn't be called colors.

_Alright, Fuji is scary and Inui too, but no one would imagine if the danger if they ever would cooperate at something._

At times like this, Ryoma was glad that he weren't their enemy.

"Geez Echizen. Thought you could fight better. Alright I admit at tennis your _slight _better than me, but in street fighting I totally rule!" And there was his best friend holding an unconsious guards while he casually tossed it behind him like a simple object. "If your the Prince of tennis, than I'm the King of Street Fighting! Hah!" Momo bragged about his superior fighting skill.

"Tch, how many guards?" Ryoma casually asked.

And then Momo smirked arrogantly at him. "17 guards brat! Think 'ya could beat that?"

"Made made dane Momo-senpai..." This time Ryoma smirked arrogantly. "... 22 guards. Beat that, huh?"

"Don't try to get cocky Echizen! You almost fainted when we arrived!"

"Hey guys! I'm glad to see that Echizen is alright, but shouldn't we try to find Ryuzaki-san?" Oishi, who clearly didn't results to violence, but this was an exemption. And yes, Oishi the mother hen of the team, could actually give a fist or two.

"Ah, that's right. Thank you Oishi-senpai. By the way... where's Kaidoh?" Ryoma asked when he didn't see the present of the viper.

* * *

"S-s-sakuno... please...run" Tomoka's hoarse voice echoed troughout her cabin. Her eyes were closed, but her eyebrows were scrunching together for every word she spat out.

Kaidoh gently treated her wounds where she lay on her bed, while Sumire wiped away blood and sweat from Tomoka.

In the corner of the room Kaito nervously leaned on the wall while his eyes darted from Tomoka to the window and to Tomoka again.

His foot were tapping the wooden floor for while before he stopped, and started again.

"Hisss, if you are concerned about them, then go and check out the situation!" Kaidoh spat out towards Kaito. Not only kidnapping their coach's granddaugher, but also came back here and he even asked for a favor to save her? That's absurd!

Kaito was about to retort back, but stopped when he heard Sumire sob. Even tough Kaito said everything he knew, Sumire still couldn't believe that her youngest son would do something like this.

It was all her fault.

Regardless, she stopped immediately when she saw a pale hand reached towards her. Sumire saw Tomoka, awake, weakly smiled towards her.

"Don't worry obaa-chan... Sakuno promised to be safe... and... Ryoma-sama and the other regulars are going to save her... so..." Tomoka coughed a bit before she continued again. "S-so, don't worry. And I doubt the Sakuno now would think... it's your fault. She still is the same S-sakuno we know".

Sumire suddenly grabbed her hand with both of her hands and cried her frustration and relief out.

Then Tomoka looked at Kaidoh who sat on the floor by her bed while he slowly began to pack the first aid kit.

"T-thank you... Kaidoh-senpai. You're... so kind" Tomoka said to Kaidoh before she slept again with a smile on her face.

Kaidoh smiled a tiny smile. He looked towards the window Kaito had been watching.

_Don't fail._

* * *

The regulars minus Kaidoh ran around the mansion. Opened every single door, but found nothing yet. Only servants and even guards.

Ryoma ran, but stopped suddenly when he heard a window crash sound. He forcibly kicked out the door and found an office.

"Echizen what was that?" Oishi asked, behind him where the other regulars.

In the office they found a hole on the big window right in front of the wheeling chair and the desk, but that wasn't what surprised them.

"AAAAHHHHHHH"

That familiar sound was no way to not being able to recognize.

"SAAAKUNOOOOOO!"

* * *

(1): I really don't know how to describe that actually, but I hope you get the idea. And beside I don't know what the pointy things in the clock are called. So I called it pointer instead.

(2): Remember the Tezuka zone are like a black hole? Well I don't remember quite well, but they joked (or something) about it was almost like he destroyed the dinosaurs. Comets or something. Don't quite remember!

Phew! Another chapter done!

Sorry for not being able to update lately. School is... ugh. And I kinda lost the confident to write. When I read those older chapter... well let us just say it was crap! I mean... I wasn't proud of it! So when I wrote this most of the time I deleted and edited... over and over again, but thanks to Ryosaku90, I tried my best even until I was almost satisfied. I was really happy to hear that someone is still interested!

So thanks for that! I dedicate this chapter for you Ryosaku90!

And I hope the rest is still interested in this crappy fic. I won't raise my hopes up tough. Well, thanks for those who has been following the story so far!

It would be two chapter left, so I wonder how it would turn out!

Well, see you later I hope!

-Jiin^^


	12. I'm Sorry The Swing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters!**

* * *

**I'm sorry. The Swing**

The impact of the small cliff did leave her some bruised and cuts, but it at least didn't gave her severe injury, instead it hurted like hell.

She tried to stand up. The pain in her right arm and her right leg didn't help so much.

She looked up and saw the small cliff and the window she fell from- _chuckle_- she was reckless indeed. Who with their sanest mind would jump out of a window.

She didn't think much of it when she saw a pair of bright yellow eyes in a second. It didn't last long because grunt noises was heard beside her.

_Damn, I totally forgot he was here_.

"H-hehe. Hime, you're kind of reckless aren't you,"

Shoji stood up, it looked like he wasn't hurt by the fall at all, but the theory backfired when small cuts was visible on his face, and his clothes were slightly tattered.

"Just like your father. Hmph, even your glare is similar to your father, of course your face is like that woman's face. Disgusting"

"What? And I thought you adored my _mother_" Sakuno mocked him, her glare still evident.

And then...she ran.

* * *

Ryoma didn't waste any second.

He jumped.

Trough the window and slide down the cliff with no hesitations. He was close and he knew it.

Ryoma reverted back to reality when he saw his sempai also sliding down the cliff. "What, Echizen? You're not the only one who wants to save Sakuno-chan" Momo grinned at him while he recklessly dodged the bushes.

"Yeah! If you're the prince then we're the knights!" Eiji took an upside down jump when he jumped off the window.

"Knights, huh" Ryoma smirked.

* * *

For a stupid reason. For such a stupid reason she ran for her life.

She thought she lived a normal life. A normal high school life. Not _this_.

Right now she could been hallucinating all of this in a dream. And then she'll wake up and laugh of the silly dream she had. Tennis freaks with unbelievable skills? Arrogant yellow-eyed boy? Heiress? Maniac uncle? Hahaha! Yeah right! Stuff like that only happens on overrated dramas! Like hell it actually happened!

_But I won't change anything I guess._

Sakuno clutched her right arm with her left while she halted and panted trough the forest. All this time she had been dodging trees, running trough bushes and jumping over cliffs while a maniac uncle was chasing her. What a normal life, huh?

The night sky slowly turned orange all of the sudden.

_Sunrise already? _Sakuno thought, but by the time she looked up at the sky she didn't know she came to a dead-end.

Sakuno ran, unaware that there were no path anymore. She jolted away from her thoughts when her right foot didn't felt the ground anymore. Instead it was met with air.

She fell on her bottom right on the tip of the cliff. This time it wasn't a small cliff like last time, but a huge cliff of about 100-200 meter? Maybe 500? And at the end of the cliff was a rapid river. Violently trashing at the sides of the cliff at the bottom.

Sakuno was about to turn when she saw cold-blooded eyes.

She clenched her right arm when she noticed blood running down her arm. Great. Her trail of blood splatters led him to her location. Superb!

And all because of the past.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_The day were it all began. _

_Two twin boys were arguing of who shall sit on the swing,located at the back of their garden, first._

_"I'm the oldest, so I shall have the honor to sit on the swing first!"_

_"No way! Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean that you have the right to sit on the swing first!"_

_"Do too"_

_"Do not"_

_"My,my. Don't need to argue of petty matters. I thought both of you better than that"_

_"Oba-sama" _

_An old lady sat on the balcony of an old Japanese styled house, watching the twins argue._

_"Come on Sho-kun. Let your younger brother, Shoji, have the swing for now. And by the way Sho-kun. I heard your piano recitals went fine. I bet your mother is proud of you!"_

_The 8 year old Shoji at the time slowly approached the swings and began to swing on it, but not without watching his elder brother, Shotaru, go inside the house with a smile on his face together with their grandmother. _

_The wind passed trough him, alone on the swing._

_He obtained at that time what he wanted. The swing was his, but why wasn't he satisfied? _

_Ah, that's right. He got it because his grandmother felt pity on him. After all she only loved his brother. _

_So that's why he was alone on the swings, early at morning._

___\(=3=)/_

_"Good job Sho-kun! You won first place again! You won against the juniors even though you are only 12 years-old!" His mother hugged his brother while holding the diploma when he yet again won the piano contest against 16-years old males and females._

_Shoji gripped the sliding door while he watched his father and mother hug him with love, trough the tiny crack on the door._

_Yet again he failed. _

_Just because he wasn't a genius at the piano or at studying or at sports doesn't mean he was invisible, like he wasn't there. He was there, looking at you while he sat at the swings all alone._

_Wishing he would make his parents proud._

___\(=3=)/_

_At the age of 15 he heard his mother was a coach for a cocky feline-eyed brat whose skills are remarkable. And this time it wasn't his brother._

_Maybe he could have a shot for the so-called sport, tennis? Maybe he could finally show them that he's here. Maybe he could finally show his brother, Shotaru, that he wasn't the only genius around._

_"Stand up,Shoji" His mother shouted across the court. "Stand up!"_

_His limbs felt weak, and he panted while his knees was on the ground. He looked at the other side of the court. A bored feline-eyed boy with a smirk on his face. He jumped a bit before he regained his stance that had Shoji run across the court. He tossed the ball as he jumped and hit the sweet spot of the racket with the ball as it flew towards his opponents court, but suddenly when it hit the opponents court it bounced with a slice towards the opponents face. In this matter, Shoji's face. _

_Shoji fell flat on his back when he dodged the tennis ball headed toward him. _

_No more, he couldn't take it._

_6-0, game to his opponent._

_"Great job brat" His mother told his opponent who only had been a couple of years younger than him. His opponent looked towards him with a bored expression. _

_Devastated__ he slumped on his swing yet again._

_He couldn't believe it. _

_His brother, Shotaru, was rallying with the feline-eyed cocky boy who beat __him six month ago._

_And what's surprising was that both smiled. _

_"Deuce" The umpire for the seventh time announced deuce. _

_They were both panting and trying their best to take the next point as they always did. They have been at advantage-40, but turned it around at deuce, but yet again came to 40-advantage and so on. _

_How could his brother hold long when he only began to train in tennis half a year? While he trained for almost one year?_

_"Advantage" the umpire called to his brother's opponent._

_Both panting and smiling at the call. _

_Shoji gripped his racket. When he played against the feline-eyed boy he wasn't that rough like he was toward his brother. It was almost that the feline-eyed boy went easy on him, didn't see him as threat. Didn't see him at all. _

_The boring look on his eyes were replaced with excitement and adrenaline. Nothing like the time he went against him. _

_Suddenly cheers decided the end of the game. 7-6. His brother lost._

_At that time he would smirk at his brother's first loss, right? But no matter what, he couldn't. The thought of his opponent mocking him by going lightly on him made his blood boil. His brother and the boy mocked him._

_They shook hands when Shoji returned from his thoughts. Suddenly he saw his brother mouth him "I'm sorry" trough the other side of the fence. _

_What was that? I'm sorry? For what? I'm sorry for making you look like a weakling? I'm sorry I made my opponent have a hard time fight against me while he easily beat you without even breaking a sweat? What the heck?_

_Shoji left before his brother could glance at him again._

___\(=3=)/_

_He was devoted to tennis. If his brother could do it so could he._

_He rallied with the wall day and night every single day. Tennis was something he started with first. Like he would let his genius brother ruin his chances!_

_POK -96-_

_POK -97-_

_POK -98-_

_Only a few more then he'll reach 100._

_POK -99-_

_Just one more! But then his brother face popped inside his mind, making the 100th ball zoom past him._

_He was so close yet he failed again._

_Clap._

_Huh?_

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

_Shoji looked behind him and found an auburn haired pigtail girl clap towards him. _

_"Wow, you were great!" She clapped with a smile...to him._

_His heart beat fast._

_At the age of 18 he found his first love._

_It crashed a couple of years later._

___\(=3=)/_

_"Congratulations, Shotaru. You're the heir of the company" His father happily congratulated him._

_"If your mother didn't pursue her dream of being a tennis coach and move out of the estate she would have been very proud of you"_

_"Really Tou-sama? That's amazing!" _

_His brother and his father shared a hug. _

_He was angry, yes, but he had at least something Shotaru didn't have. _

_He just didn't know how long he was about to have her._

___\(=3=)/_

_"Mom, dad and Sho. Meet my girlfriend, Ichigo" His brother announced as he showed the all familiar auburn haired pigtail girl. _

_In front of his eyes, in front of his parents, it all crashed down. He didn't think it was possible to break more. _

_"Ah, you're that boy who played tennis that evening, right? You were really great!" She smiled._

_His brother too._

___\(=3=)/_

_At the age of 20, he turned insane. To watch his first love, the only person he cared about, walk that aisle with his dreaded rival, made him insane. _

_"I now pronounce thee as husband and wife"_

_His blood boiled even more._

_"You may kiss the bride"_

_Now all he could see was darkness._

_At the same day the swing he loved for 20 years, broke._

___\(=3=)/_

_To watch the five year old walk trough the halls, was torture. _

_"Mama! Papa!" the five year old girl called towards his mother and...father. _

_"Yes, my hime" Shotaru asked his daughter while he hoisted her up. And Ichigo standing beside him. _

_"Sakuno want to swing" She giggled while they led her to the swing that has been repaired a year ago. _

_Shotaru and Ichigo pushed the swing while Sakuno giggled of joy whenever she went higher and higher up. _

_Hm, you even took the swing, aniki (1)._

___\(=3=)/_

_"I'm sorry dad-no...father. This may be a sudden decision but I decided that I don't want to be the heir anymore. Please give it to my younger brother"_

_Shotaru bowed to father and left his family with his new family. As I was trapped._

_My own brother felt pity on me. _

_Shotaru had everything he wanted. Talent, his first love...and the swing. _

_He couldn't take it anymore. _

_He would no longer just sit there while his brother take everything away from him. Not anymore._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Shoji didn't hate his brother, but loathed him. So much that the devil inside him...

...killed them.

_"All I needed to do was sabotage your car. Making it look like an accident, but unfortunately you survived"_

Sakuno jolted away from her thoughts when her uncle chuckled.

"It wasn't all was it?"

"Hm, what are you trying to say hime?"

Sakuno clenched her right arm harder, her gaze was down.

"There are more behind that story that made you hate your own brother, my father, right? There's also an another reason why you want to kill me, right?"

"You're just observant as that wench. Very well. I'll tell you. You're right there is more behind that story-" Shoji started.

"-When he gave me the company. He left me alone. Trapped inside the estate. Inside my so called home. He did it on purpose. My father didn't even speak to me during the time I was the heir. No one spoke to me. Not even your own father came back. I thought I had the chance to start again, but no. Your wicked father tricked me"

"T-tricked you?"

"Yes, tricked me. He didn't gave me the company. He gave it to you"

Sakuno's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"His will were found after he died. He never originally gave it to me. He just _lent _the company to me. Until you turned at the right age to take over the company. And he did it again. He took everything I had yet again"

"Ironically enough, my father took everything you had when you killed them" Sakuno spatted towards him.

"Shut up! You don't know anything-" Then suddenly Shoji got interrupted by Sakuno all of a sudden.

"Of course I wouldn't know anything! Of course I wouldn't understand! Heck, like I would understand why you kill someone. Yes I was blinded by the fact you killed them, but I jumped to right? I took the fall right? That's why you aren't severely injured. Because I took the fall when I pushed you trough the window. I may not remember my father or my mother, but I at least know deep inside that I love them! Even though you killed them, I still can't hate you-" Sakuno sobbed. Her cold heart sobbed.

"-because you're my family"

"You don't hate my father do you? You turned insane because you missed him, right? When he left you...you were all alone, right? I'm not sure why my father left everything onto your hands after he left the company, but I at least know this that he cared for you"

Sakuno's tears flowed freely down her chin.

"H-how" Shoji trembled. He could see his brother's crying eyes and his first love's sad face on Sakuno's face

"During the match between the boy and my father, he mouthed I'm sorry, right? He said I'm sorry because he couldn't beat the one who beat you. You were devastated that he beat you, so your brother after he heard you lost wanted to make up for the loss. He wanted you to win. So he trained hard for half a year to take revenge. He cared about you- no, he still cares about you"

Sakuno's uncle fell to his knees while he tried to fight the tears that uncontrollably fell downwards.

She was right. The replica of Shotaru and Ichigo was right. Shotaru and Ichigo's hime was right.

"AAHHHH" Shoji cried full out.

What had he done. He was blinded by his goals to be better at his brother that he killed the only thing that was precious to him. And he was the one who broke the swing.

"I'm sorry Sho, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean it! I thought you hated me! I'm sorry, Sho! I'm sorry!"

Shoji held his head down while he pleaded to his brother. _Don't leave me, Sho._

"You're forgiven..."

For a split second Shoji thought he heard his brother say those words to him, but when he looked up he saw Shoji's hime saying: "...and I'm sorry".

His tears wouldn't stop. Everything he bottled up inside...was bursting out.

Sakuno could only stare as her tears and her uncle's tears fell. And then suddenly she unconsciously said it. She didn't know what came over her, but she said it.

Was this her father?

Sakuno clutched her head wailing for her father and mother to help her regain her memory.

_"Please! I don't want to forget those precious memories shared with precious peoples! I want to remember!_

_I want to remember everyone! I want to remember Echizen Ryoma!"_

As she said that, pictures of pictures appeared before her eyes.

.

.

.

Suddenly a crack was heard.

Sakuno- trough teary eyes- looked beneath her. The ground of the cliff was cracking up. And it seemed that her uncle would also fall if she didn't push him out of time.

With all the remaining strength she pushed her uncle to safe ground before the edge of the cliff broke. Making her fall.

Down.

But before she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the cold river, she swear she saw a pair of bright yellow-eyes. Screaming her name.

"SAKUNO"

Her eyes widened. It wasn't a dream. It was real.

She saw her Ryoma reaching his hand towards her, missing her by a hair-strand.

With teary eyes, she smiled as she fell from the cliff.

"RYOMA-KUN!"

* * *

_"Please! I don't want to forget those precious memories shared with precious peoples! I want to remember!_

_I want to remember everyone! I want to remember Echizen Ryoma!"_

Ryoma could hear her. Every single word.

He ran as fast as he could and just in time saw her uncle being pushed on the safe ground while she fell.

Down.

Ryoma ran attempting to catch her before it was to late.

"SAKUNO!"

But he couldn't catch her. He missed her. Their finger almost graced each other.

He almost lost hope until she smiled and yelled;

"RYOMA-KUN"

Then everything turned cold and dark.

* * *

(1) Aniki- meaning older brother like onii-san, but aniki is more in polite/and or respected speech.

Ah, alright, before you throw rotten fruit at me because of why I'm so lazy and publishing a horrible chapter, let me just say that I'm finally done with the musical! Ah, geez I got "Grease Lightning" in my head!

~Go Grease Lightning~

Anyways, I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes in this chapter (and previous chappies), but I'll look over them as soon as I have time.

And right now I'm busy re-uploading the chapters, because come on! You got to admit that the first chapters and so on are killing your eyes! So I'm using my time to fix grammar mistakes, before I go to the last chapter!

Yes, the next chapter of Forgotten Friends is the LAST one!

At least until then, I hope you'll stay and read!

And thanks so much for those who reviewed and faved 3, and alerted and such! You guys are awesome! I cannot say how much I'm grateful for you guys! Hopefully I'm able to be a decent fanfic writer in the near future!

Mwah 3,

-Jiin^^


End file.
